Can't Run Forever
by Kenshin-gotenks
Summary: Sess is an awkward freshman in college. Inu is the bossy younger brother. Sess doesn't feel like he belongs until he meets Kouga. Yaoi! KS pairing Warning Sess is very OOC! !Lemon Warning!
1. So Sad

Hi I wanted to try my hand at a Koga/Sess story…

Long Summery: A high school/ College fic about how Sesshomaru is a depressed freshman in college. Later he ends up falling in love with his brother's rival. Will Sess continue to be depressed with unrequited love? Or will Koga fall for him as well? OOC

**Chapter one So Sad**

Sesshomaru unlocked his convertible, it was a nice car sure, but then again what was the point? Inuyasha bound from the house, jumping in the passenger seat.

"Damn Sess can I borrow your car? I can't believe dad got this for your birthday!"

"Go ahead you drive." Sess muttered.

"You're not joking? Sweet, after I drop you off, I can pick up Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kikyo! Do you not like the car or something?"

"I wanted to do that adopt a kid thing on TV remember? I don't want this… this material possession."

"You are the weirdest person ever… Speaking of, that damn son of a bitch Koga is coming to your official party, Dad knows his dad or some bull crap like that…"

"Isn't he the one we used to play with when we were younger?"

"Yeah, but now that bitch wants Kagome." Inu cursed as he grabbed the keys from Sess.

"I thought you were still hung up on your ex Kikyo?"

"I am… not! I just think that Naraku is all wrong for her! Let's just go Sess. Damn why do you even have to be an ass to me? I swear you are fucking retarded sometimes." Sess said nothing as he looked at the passing scenery; he wasn't planning on being a fucking retard for that much longer. His whole family did not understand him, he just wasn't like them. He thought that at least in college he'd find someone like him, who understood. But then again everyone thought he was a cold stuck up prick, just like in high school. He didn't display emotions easily, not since he saw his mother die at 4, his mother and father were already divorced, married barely a yeah and a half. Then of course his father had gotten with Inuyasha's mother. But when visiting his beautiful mother one evening an angry ex-lover of hers had broken in, drunk and depressed. He killed her while Sess crouched in a corner. It took him years of counseling before he could actually smile again, but that was a rare thing.

"Alright, we're at the college? What time you want your car back?"

"As long as you pick me up at four you can keep it all day."

"Sure ok, bye Sess, SEE YA!" Inu laughed as he peeled out. Sess sighed, his damn party was tomorrow, Saturday he hated that day, it was the day he had nothing to do, no one to talk to. Plus his parents asked him to invite some friends, what friends? He had none; his teachers even looked at him coldly. Was it his fault that he had to inherit his father's business? He wished Yash could run it. But he was happy goofing off with his friends for the rest of his life; he didn't even hang around with Sess anymore.

-After School-

Sess had waited, and waited… It was now 8pm four hours after Inuyasha was supposed to pick him up in _his_ car. He forgot all of his money at the house so he had to walk. His cell phone was at home too, nobody ever called him. Unfortunately he lived about 5 miles from home, and the only way was across a free way. That was illegal, he supposed he could walk another way, but his stomach was growling. He found an alternate route but that took him 3 hours, a total of 8 miles. He was exhausted when he got to the house. And then who was sitting there when he got home? Inuyasha and his friends, watching TV.

"Oh hey Sess, where have you been, mom and dad were worried." Inu said casually.

"You said that you were going to pick me up, I waited you didn't some so I walked. I got a bit lost so that is why I took so long." Sess said curtly, he tried to sum it up fast, he was _hungry_!

"Damn, don't be such a drama queen! I forgot, shit do you have to act all pissy all the time?"

"I guess so, bye." Sess didn't want to end up in another fight with Inuyasha, that and the fact that Inu always seemed to win. Sess stretched, it had been a long night. Inuyasha had insisted that he slept in the living room with him, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. He'd woken up to shaving cream on his face, lipstick on his mouth and even half naked being undressed by the girls who were planning to lay he and Miroku together. He had finally gotten tired and went up to his bed.

"Surprise! Wake up it is your birthday party! Come on Sess I got you the cutest armonie (sp?)!" His step-mom cried (he really called her mom, if she heard step she would cry). He eyed the thing; it was a silky white suit, with an odd looking fluffy tie. It matched his naturally silver hair perfectly.

"Thanks mom I will put it on right away. I'll be down in a second." He put on the suit, it fit him just right, but then again it made him look even more stuck up, too bad.

Walking casually down the steps, Sess heard hoots.

"Ow, ow! Lookie at Sess, isn't he all Sexy!" Sango cheered, which earned her an angry look from Miroku (who had been leering at Kagome).

"Oh yes Sess you look very nice, almost as good as Inu." Kagome added. Sess looked at Inuyasha; he had the same armonie as him, but in crimson without the fluffy tie. But how did he manage not to look like a total snob? He just looked like the normal popular guy.

"Ok kids let's get going! Sess, Inu you two look absolutely adorable! Oh Sess where is your girl friend? Inu has his and Miroku too."

"Mom I have never had a girl friend…" Sess blushed.

"Why, you are such a handsome boy!"

"He probably scared them away; they thought he would eat them alive. And not in the good way!" Inu laughed.

"Inuyasha I never want to hear you speak that way again! And in front of ladies I can not believe I raised you that way!" his mom said as she swatted him. Sess mused, he knew that Kagome and Sango were far from ladies, he heard the conversations Miro and Inu had about them, and the noises that came from Inu's room when the parents were away. As soon as they arrived at the banquet hall, Sess saw him… Koga. The princely heir to Wolf Corp. The partner to his inheritance, Western Lands. He looked out of place in the hall, wearing scruffy armonie and scowling. He caught Sess's gaze and grinned. Sess gulped, why had his mouth suddenly gotten dry?

-End-

How was that? Will it do? It seems kind of narrative, maybe I should have made it a prologue? Well the next chapter will be juicier. And yes ppl there WILL be a lemon.

Flitwick: Sorry I am late, we don't own Inuyasha.

Rashger: And as always REVIEW, I thank you!


	2. Enter the Prince

Here goes another chapter! Yay for me huh, I guess I am the only one cheering?

Flitwick: We do not Own Inuyasha, but K-GT wishes she owned Sess's hot A! Ewwww….

**Chapter two Enter the Prince**

Sess cleared his throat and headed towards the punchbowl. In an instant it seemed Koga was by his side.

"So you are the lucky birthday boy… Why are you frowning?"

"I always frown…" Sess mumbled from his cup.

"I bet I could make you smile, you want to put money on it?" Before Sess could answer Inuyasha came bounding across the room.

"Stop harassing my brother! What are you gay now or something?"

"Wouldn't you like to know pup?"

"Fuck you, come on Sess come over here away from this filth."

"Oh he can get away now but know that _this filth _is now going to school with your brother." Inu sneered as he dragged Sess away.

"That bastard, he is probably going to harass you at school too. You just tell me and I will kick his ass!" Inu seethed.

"I am your older brother; I can take care of myself…" Sess said quietly, he knew that was the wrong thing to say at the time.

"Fine, fuck you too; I don't even know why I give a damn about your ass. You're not even my full brother; get the fuck away from me!" Sess sighed; he blew it now Miro, Sango and Kagome weren't going to talk to him either. And his parents were busy schmoozing it up with other business rivals. Walking into the coatroom, Sess sat down on an empty crate. He wondered how he should do it; he knew he was going to, but somewhere away from his parents. He did love them and didn't want to sadden them, so if he suddenly disappeared it might be easier.

"What are you doing in here?" Koga said casually walking in.

"I… I don't fit out there."

"There is plenty of room, ha I am kidding. But really, why do you care what they think?" Sess shrugged. "You shouldn't, I don't."

"I am not you Koga."

"So you do remember my name? Good I had thought you'd forgotten."

"Why would I forget?" Sess caught himself staring at Koga's lips, for some reason he found them oddly fascinating.

"Well your brother hates me now, so I thought you would too, you and Inuyasha are so close."

"We were close at one point, but not anymore. And from what I heard you earned his loathing. He told me that you are trying to steal his current girlfriend." Koga grinned catching Sess's eyes, he winked.

"It wasn't that way at all; Kikyo left him cuz she said that she was in love with me. That is also total bull shit, she told me that she was in love with Naraku and used me as the excuse. Then of course my family knows Kagome, so Inuyasha instantly thinks that I am trying to get with her. Like I said bull shit." Koga said as he sat next to Sess.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense. But why are you sitting in here with me, rather then socializing?" Sess cleared his dry throat, why did the simple task of Koga licking his lips give him an odd feeling?

"I want to be in here with you. Plus I hate all of those phonies, and truth is other then my butlers Ginta and Hakaku, Inu was my only other friend."

"Really, I thought you were popular?"

"I was, but then every one decided that the 'prince' was too stuck up for them. Prince huh, what kind of nickname is that? Fucking stupid if you ask me." Koga scowled.

"I think it fits you. Not to make you look stuck up, but because you're graceful… Um sorry I didn't mean- uh I- what I meant was…" Sess blushed, how could he say something like that?

"Oh don't worry, I know you like me. As if staring at my lips while I was talking wasn't hint enough!" Koga laughed, but stopped when he saw the pained expression on Sess's face. "No it's ok really, I don't think you are that bad either… I wanted to make you smile not get mad, here watch." Abruptly Koga leaned over and captured Sess lips with his own. When Sess gasped Koga leaned forward slightly to slip in his tongue, caressing Sess's gently with his own. After a moment or so he pulled back, looking expectantly at Sesshomaru. Sess cringed, redder then ever, hiding his gaze from Koga's. "What was I really that bad? Please Sess say something… If you don't answer me I'll… I'll… I'll call you Fluffy!" Sess looked up quizzically and couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter.

"Fluffy?" He asked.

"Yeah like your tie, it really fits you, you know."

"I just, I don't know what to say, I get a birthday kiss, my first kiss, from you a guy. Some one I haven't talked to for a couple years. It just seems a little odd to me."

"I'm sorry; I just got this strong feeling, when you looked at me from across the room. I wanted to get to know you again. You know when we were younger I adored you. I went to see you, and used Inuyasha as an excuse."

"I thought you didn't like me very much, you always told me I could never play. Then when snack time came you had me hand them out like a servant."

"Ha, ha I know, but it wasn't because I didn't like you. I was more like treating you like my girl. I didn't want you to get hurt, and cocky as it sounds, I was putting you in your place." Sess cracked a smile; he did look a bit feminine at times. "I made you smile, yes now what can I do to keep it there?"

"I don't know, but I do like talking with you. It helps ease the loneliness."

"You get that too? Well tell you what; we are going to school together. I need pretty much every class I can get. Since I know you are a business major, I'll just take every class you are taking." Sess nodded, that seemed like the best thing. And who knew maybe he wouldn't have to disappear after all.

-End-

So how was it? I hope it doesn't drag, I really like the idea… Also coming when I have time. A much needed Miro/Sess. I just think I should try it out. But for now I think the best pairing for Sess are Rin, Aoshi (from Rurouni Kenshin) and Koga of course!

Rashger: I appreciate your reading, but if you like it a tiny bit, could you, would you, **Review?**


	3. When Will I see you again

Hi, so here is my try at a third chapter, here goes!

**Chapter three When will I see you again**

Sess walked out of the coat room with Koga trailing not too far behind. They had both agreed that they didn't want anybody to get the wrong idea, or in their case, the right idea.

"Yo, Sess I'm sorry I got mad at you for a stupid reason, plus it is your birthday. Afterwards I want you to come bowling with me and the gang. We have a surprise for you."

"Ok, I'll go, but it won't be another surprise like when I woke up half naked last night will it?"

"No that was the girls' idea; this one is mine and Miro's, much better!" Inuyasha grinned. As the end of the party grew near my gaze lingered towards Koga. My lips grew hot from the memory, was he really attending my school? Or was that just to upset Inuyasha? Was all that he said merely pretty words or did he mean them? I hoped it wasn't a farce. I wanted Koga, for more than just a companion. "Come on Sess, the girls are waiting! Let's go, oh yeah and Kikyo and Naraku will be there ok?"

"What, not ok! I hate Naraku more then you hate him!"

"Just because you thought you were in love with Kanna, and then he ended up going out with her means nothing!"

"You don't know the half of it, he and I were friends, and we had an alliance. But then when I confided in him that I was in love with Kanna, and was thinking of asking her out, does he do it before me. He is a back stabber!"

"Like I don't know that! He is just there because Kikyo is; at least that stupid fox boy won't be here!" Inu shoved Sess into the car and drove to the bowling lanes. Naraku smiled smugly as he saw Sess and Inu walk in.

"If it isn't the Ice-bitch and his little half breed brother." He sneered, he took to calling Inuyasha 'half breed' because of the fact that Inu's mother wasn't upper class, more like lower-middle.

"You are a very classy person I can tell by the way you talk." Sess said snidely.

'Ha Naraku you just wish you had Sess's car, it is badass!" Inu chuckled.

"I have no use for material possessions, I think the only thing that matters tonight is the fact that I have Kikyo on my arm and you do not." Naraku grinned. Sess watched this as if from a distance, obviously Naraku did want something from them. Why else would he covet their possessions? Naraku was cruel; he could not believe that at one time they had been friends.

"I could really care less, if Kikyo wants an asshole like you more power to her. I am her with the most beautiful woman ever, and the love of my life… Kagome." Kagome looked up from the sorrow she had just been feeling. She was sure that Kikyo was the love of Inu's life. But he had said it was her.

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you too, you adorable pup!" Kagome said throwing her arms over Inu and kissing him soundly. Sess watched the intimate moment between the two, it reminded him of Koga… wait when was he going to get that boy out of his head? One kiss and he was all he could think about! Was he gay? He must be, or at least bi, with thought like theses running through his head.

"Are you jealous of your sibling? I bet you wish you could have Kagome or Kikyo, don't you Sesshomaru?" Naraku said coldly.

"No, Kagome and Inuyasha fit each other well, plus if Kikyo would get with you, she is no woman for me." Sess smirked, that had defiantly gotten to Naraku. Kikyo took this opportune time to show up,

"Naraku darling, what are you doing? Fighting with Inuyasha, we agreed you wouldn't do that." She said curtly.

"I wasn't fighting with Inuyasha, just his cold-hearted brother." Now why was everyone calling him that? What did he ever do to deserve that name?

"Oh in that case I don't really care… So Inuyasha are we going to bowl or what?" Inuyasha briefly pulled his face away from Kagome's and nodded.

"I'll get the rentals, ladies and gents." Miroku said running off, but not before grabbing Sango's ass.

"YOU STUPID LECHER!" Sango screamed after him. As they proceeded to the bowling area, then a girl with jet black hair and crimson eyes walked by them, she looked directly at him.

"Are you Sesshomaru Tashio?" She asked slyly.

"I am, and who might you be?"

"I'm Kagura… and I am your date for tonight. Your brother made a blind date, how sweet of him right?" I looked coldly at Inuyasha, was this another mockery of how I had never had a girlfriend?

"I would rather not, especially if you came for a blind date. I would rather you know me, then if I felt the same, we'd date but this is not right."

"But I only agreed to this because I have you in some of my classes, you aren't the social type. But I have to admit I have admired you from afar, so I was thrilled when Inuyasha set this up… Please give me a try?" He weighed the possibility, how had Inu actually found a girl that liked him?

"I will enjoy your company tonight. Miss Kagura."

"Just call me Kagura and let's have fun! It is your birthday!" The bowling went well, Sango won all three games, until the forth with teams. Miroku was always behind her whistling appreciantly at her ass, which threw off her aim. So instead Kagome won, in between shoving her tongue down Inuyasha's throat. Koga chose that exact moment to walk into view.

"What the fuck are you doing here princey?" Inu sneered.

"Your mom told me you would be here, and my parents told me to invite Sesshomaru to dinner."

"He won't acce-"

"I accept Koga. I'd love to see your mom and dad once more." Sess smiled inwardly, he was almost jumping at the chance to be with Koga just a little more. Koga flashed him a grin.

"Shall we be off then Sesshomaru?"

"No, what about me? I still want to have fun!" Kagura grinned devishly.

"I am not in the mood for any kind of 'fun' you are implying. I think that Inuyasha convinced you to have sex with me, because I am a 19year old virgin. Nice try I would rather spend the evening at Koga's estate."

"You bastard, so what if I did that? I only wanted you to be happy, you are my brother!"

"Inuyasha some things I have to do for myself. I do appreciate it, but I would rather find that on my own. But thank you, please don't be angry…" Sess hated fighting with Inuyasha, who he felt was his only other companion. Kagome looked at Sess sympathetically,

"Oh Inu he has to get laid on his own, don't do it for him babe." Inu nodded, but still looked a bit pissed, at least he'd let it go for now.

"Koga you take care of Sess, he's not a cold-hearted bitch like you all call him. I expect him home tomorrow at 11am… Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Inuyasha, load and clear." Sess blushed faintly, he knew that Inuyasha cared, but hearing such things from his _younger_ brother was embarrassing. Sess followed Koga out to his car, he was just glad that he got to see him again, in case the school thing was just a sham.

-End-

Wow that seemed long… so did you like it huh? Please tell me!

Flit: Forgot to say that we don't own Inuyasha… but you knew that didn't you?

Rashger: Oh yeah Review… one more thing review… did I mention to Review? Oh ok I'll stop!


	4. With you

Hey all this is going well I think so here is chapter four… and there is lime/lemon-age enjoy!

Flit wick: We own it! We own it! Oh wait we only own a figurine of Sesshomaru my bad… we don't own the show, how sad.

**Chapter four With you**

Sess had forgotten to give the keys to Inuyasha, so after running up and down two flights of steps, he was a bit sweaty.

"I like it when you smell like that. It makes me want you even more." Koga chuckled. Sess turned red, and turned to look at Koga, who was inhaling Sesshomaru's scent. "Just let me touch you, or better yet… taste you." Koga grinned wickedly as he leaned over and licked Sess's neck from junction to lobe. Sess was startled at first, but then let out a deep moan. "You like that Fluffy?" Koga murmured. That set Sess over the edge, he burst out into laughter. "What, I am trying to be sexy!" Koga pouted.

"You can't be sexy and call me Fluffy at the same time! That name is so ridicules!" Sess said as he batted Koga playfully.

"Well come on, to my house we go!"

"What are we having? I had little food at the party and I am starving!"

"Sorry we can pick up some fast food…"

"I thought we were eating with your parents?"

"Well see they had to go out of town, and I wanted to spend more time with you, that us why I made up this lie… you mad?"  
"Not in the least, and that does seem odd, but yes stop at the next fast food place please."

"Are you sure that I can't satisfy your hunger?"

"Why do you have food in here? I thought you said we'd have to stop somewhere?" Sess was confused, what was Koga talking about?

"Never mind, I am sure that after you satiate your desire for food, I can finish the rest for you at my house!" Sess just looked at him oddly, not quite sure what to think of this. After hitting up a Burger joint they soon pulled into Koga's driveway.

"Where will I be staying?"

"With me in my room, we can't sleep alone in this huge mansion by ourselves! Even Ginta and Hakaku are gone… Do you not want to?"

"I don't mind Koga, just lead the way, did you want to watch a little TV first?"

"Sure but you know I have _movies_…" Koga whispered seductively.

"OK let's go put one on; you have a nightshirt I can borrow?"

"You don't sleep in your boxers?"

"I do, you won't feel uncomfortable, will you?" Koga shook his head and he began undressing, next he put a DVD in the player and sat on the bed. Patting the spot next to him, he motioned for Sess to sit next to him.

"I want to lie on the bed, just lay next to me ok?" Sess sank in slowly beside Koga; he loved the delicious feeling of his skin against Koga's. Koga grinned and pressed play on the remote. Instantly a scene of a penis in another person's mouth came on screen, and the camera zoomed out Sess saw that it was two men, at first he was too shocked to react, but the he buried his head in the pillow.

"It's ok to watch… Just a natural pairing between two guys." Koga said casually.

"There is nothing natural about that penis, going that far down his throat! Sess said shocked.

"Sure, I mean if he can do it, why not?" Koga grinned.

"Are you gay Koga, I mean answer me seriously."

"I am, are you?"

"I think so… this is just going to be a bit weird. And definitely not what my parents or Inuyasha will want."

"Why do they have to know? Why can't we just be content with seeing each other? Does everyone need to know?"

"No…"

"Good!" Koga said kissing him on the nose, then going back to watching the movie. Sess wrinkled his nose when he looked back up. These men did not care about each other; they were making money off this… that was not right, wait why was Koga so interested in him.

"Koga?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you want me? You said you wanted to get to know me better, but does that mean you ah… like me?"

"Of course I like you; you wouldn't be here in my house if I didn't. What are you worried about?"

"I am worried that like my ex-friend Naraku you will get bored of me and throw me out like yesterday's trash." It was his theory behind Naraku; he had simply become bored with their friendship.

"I will not, I care about you. That bastard Naraku doesn't know good from bad. Just look at the trash he is going out with. He turned all my old friends away from me. I hate Naraku." Sess smiled, at least they agreed on that. On the other hand, _he _was getting bored. Were they going to watch this filth all night? Sess had secretly been hoping that Koga would kiss him again. Maybe he wasn't desirable? Maybe he was giving off the wrong vibe?

"Koga do you mind if I sleep here, how I do at my own house?"

"Not at all." Koga said hardly glancing up from the movie. Sess grinned wickedly as he removed his shirt. Making sure to wiggle, so that Koga finally glanced up at him. And Sess had to admit his body was in excellent shape, obviously he could see the use in it now. Koga gaped, Sesshomaru's hair hung about his shoulders barely caressing those pert nipples. Now it was Koga's turn for his mouth to go dry.

"Is something wrong Koga? You look as if you are ill."

"No, you don't mind if I take my shirt off do you? It got hot all of a sudden."

"Do as you please, it is your house after all." Sess smirked; maybe Koga would have his eyes glued to him, instead of the TV. Koga eagerly ripped off his shirt, scooting as close as he could to Sess. Sess inhaled Koga's musky scent, he decided he liked it. Koga coolly snaked an arm around Sess. Sess enjoyed the caress until he felt his arm slid lower, to cup his ass.

"You are quite firm Sesshomaru." Sess choked a bit, he'd never gotten compliments of this nature, and definitely not from a man. As if it were perfectly natural Koga's hand traveled beneath the waistband of Sess's boxers. Now Sess was sputtering, he wanted kisses, but was not expecting this!

"Koga, please…"

"You want more?"

"No, it is just embarrassing, that is all."

"If I make you feel good, do you think you will forget about being embarrassed?" Sess nodded dumbly, but Koga leaned forward and suckled Sess's neck. A deep groan came from Sess's chest. Koga smirked and brought his mouth to Sess's, kissing him deeply.

"That's better…" Sess mumbled into Koga's mouth.

"What?"

"I was wondering why you were paying more attention to that stupid movie then kissing me."

"I thought it would turn you on, I guess it only turned me on… see?" Koga said playfully as he pulled Sess's hand between his legs. Sess blushed instantly, trying to pull back although he was curious. "Don't worry _it _can't hurt you. But if you want to be daring you can always reach your hand in-"

"What! I could never do something so bold!"

"You are saying this while I am caressing your naked ass… Just try it, you might like it and if you don't you won't have to continue." Sess hesitantly reached his hand into Koga's boxers, letting his hand rest on Koga's aroused member.

"Now what do I do?"

"Move… your hand… squeeze it, but just do something!" Koga groaned his breath quickening. Sess squeezed a little and began to move his hand up and down. He had accidentally walked into the room when Inuyasha was doing this to himself. Koga flipped Sess over so that he was lying on his back and pulled his boxers all the way off. Sess shivered, the cold air had hit him all of a sudden.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you a scene from that movie.' Koga grinned widely before taking Sess hand off of him and moving down so that his head was level with Sess's aroused length (and he was very aroused… ass fondling can do that lol). Watching him intently Sess let out a gasp as Koga took him in his mouth, sucking lightly at first, but then harder, letting his length slide in and out of his mouth.

"See it is natural, a natural thing between two men." Koga said suckling his balls lightly. Sess voiced no complaint as he was at the point of no return.

"K-Koga!" Sess sputtered as he released.

"Wow baby, that wasn't long at all."

"No one has ever touched me that way… but what can I do for you? I have no experience with that sort of thing. I don't really feel comfortable going all the way."

"I understand, just keep doing that thing with your hand again…" Sess eagerly complied

He woke up the next morning with Koga curled around him; there was a nice warm feeling that was until he looked at the alarm clock.

"Koga get up! Its 9:58 we are never going to get there by ten! Hurry we have to shower."

"No let's just wipe ourselves down, I'll shower after I take you and you can do it at home. Hurry get your clothes on!" The two scrambled to get clothes on and out the door; soon they were in sight of Sess's house.

"We have to do that again sometime." Koga said looking Sess in the eye.

"I was actually hoping you would say something like that, I would like to spend more time with you as well."

"Good." Koga said, quickly kissing him. As they pulled into the driveway Inuyasha stormed out.

"What is so hard about getting here by 10? It is almost 11; I swear Koga, Sess will never go over to your place again!" Just then Mr. Tashio came out.

"What is this all about?"

"Inuyasha is mad because after the Ookami's invited me over for dinner and I stayed the night. He gave me a curfew of 10am and I am late." Mrs. Tashio came out as well.

"You were invited to dinner? Oh you must invite Koga over sometime too! How about tonight… no wait next Saturday night ok? You mustn't say no!"

"Of course I would not decline such an invitation; it would be my pleasure Mrs. Tashio."

"And what is this about giving your older brother a curfew? You may not do that Inuyasha. What is his punishment, no longer being able to visit there? I think not, whatever squabble you have with Koga should stay between you two. Do not involve your brother." Mr. Tashio said sternly, while Inu was sending Sess death glares.

"Well then it is settled, you will come and spend the night on Saturday, come on Inuyasha, let Sess say goodbye to Mr. Ookami.

"Please call me Koga." Koga called after the retreating three. "And you call me whatever you want ok Fluffy?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that…"

"You know you like it, until Saturday then. I will count the days." Koga said before kissing him deeply. "I'll miss you… Fluffy."

"I'll miss you too… Prince." Koga grimaced but laughed anyway, before jumping in his car and driving off.

-End-

How was that stuff huh? I hoped the fluff/lime was ok… I really do like this though. I know that Sess is really out of character and that he is really straight forward… but I like this.

Rashger: Please **review**, thank you.


	5. Is This Right?

Hey a new chapter is up yay! I really do not know where I am going with this! But heeeeeeeere goes!

Flitwick: We don't own ummm what was that, oh yeah Inuyasha!

**Chapter 2 Is This Right?**

Sess lay back on his bed, today had started out pretty great, and school the following day might be even better. Still when he thought back to the bowling alley he grew angry, why would Inuyasha get some girl to have sex with him, did he really seem that pathetic? Oh well he'd get to see _Koga _again tomorrow and for some reason that made everything seem worth it.

"Hey Sesshomaru, mom's calling us to dinner hurry up!" Inu yelled. Sess looked at the clock, had he really been daydreaming that long? His family looked at him oddly as he came down the stairs. They continued to do this throughout the meal, finally Sess grew suspicious.

"What is it? You all have been staring at me for quite some time." Mr. and Mrs. Tashio looked uncomfortable, but Inu spoke right up.

"You are happy, I think there is even a smile on your face. That isn't normal Sess."

"No, it is perfectly normal to be happy… just not for you dear." Mrs. Tashio said patting Sess's hand. Had he been smiling? If so then why hadn't he noticed, with a grim determination he faced his family.

"I was pleased that the Wolf corp. was run almost as well as our Western Lands father. I would think that any merger should be so. That is why I am um, happy." Mr. Tashio broke into a wide grin.

"Of course that is the reason. My son, he is going to be a major business tycoon! Yes I think that it is wise for you to be on good terms with the Ookami's." Sess looked down, what would everyone say if they knew the real reason he was happy? Would they hate him, would they understand, did he even understand? Could it possibly in anyway be love, could he feel that emotion for anyone other then his family?

"Sess stop analyzing your food; it's likely to get scared and runaway!" Inuyasha laughed. Sess sighed, got up from the table and cleaned his plate. With fools like Inuyasha in the world, who knew if anyone would understand?

The next morning Sess rushed to get out of the house, ignoring Inu's incessant pleas to borrow his car.

"Inuyasha you forgot me at school the one day I let you borrow it, so for now NO, and I want to get some errands done after classes anyway." Inuyasha glared at him, no doubt intent on not speaking to him for an eternity. But then again Sess didn't care; he was hoping to see Koga, who should be in his first class. By the time he got to business ed it was almost about to begin, scanning the room quickly he did not see Koga. Sess sighed and sat down, maybe he was late? The professor came in and called for everyone to be seated, a group of girls scattered, they revealed Koga. He had been chatting with those girls? He said that he was just like Sess, but girls never came to talk to him… willingly. Sess growled and looked down. Of course he'd fall for Koga's charm… never again. After class ended he rushed from the room, intent on spending his half-hour between time, in the library. A strong grip caught his arm.

"Sess where are you going?" Koga asked.

"None of your business, and call me Sesshomaru!" Sess snapped.

"Why are you angry with me?"

"You told me that you were just like me, were you just lying to get close to me? Tired of all the girls who wanted you, you wanted a guy to like you as well?" Sess snarled.

"You've taken this the wrong way! I… I mean they weren't interested in me; they wanted to know about Naraku. Since he and I used to be friends. After you and he were friends of course. And I didn't know what he did to you. Sess they were rude to me after they found out what scum I thought Naraku is." Sess stopped and looked at Koga almost pleadingly.

"You are telling me the truth?"

"Yes… Fluffy." Koga grinned. Sess let a slow small smile light up his features.

"Ok, then I believe you… Prince."

"Then what the hell are we doing standing here like this? I got a dorm room on campus… all to myself. Come on!" Koga grinned as he pulled Sess after him, in about 2 minutes they arrived at Koga's room, breathless.

"Why do you… have a… room up here?" Sess said trying to catch his breath.

"Cuz I didn't want to be home all the time and I knew you'd be here."

"I'm not your plaything you know."

"Yeah but I sure as hell am yours. Do what you want with me Sessy. Don't look at me like that I am only playing around. Plus I missed you." Koga gently cupped Sess's face and kissed him softly. Sess smiled into Koga's mouth as he deepened it bring a growl from Koga.

"Damn you turn me on!"

"You do the same for me you know. I think I like you quite a bit." Sess faintly blushed.

"Hmmm I will take that as a compliment. But no more compliments from you! I want you laid down on my bed in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" Koga pushed Sess on the bed and began kissing him.

"Koga! I have class, like in… like in-" Sess was soon going breathless with the amount of attention Koga was paying to his neck.

"Class, who cares about class? We'll get notes from someone chill out Sess!" Koga grinned as he ran his tongue down Sess's neck. Sess sighed in defeat as he really didn't mind, but what he did mind was the sound of rapid footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Koga I think someone is coming!" Sess said as he tried to sit up. The door flew open.

-End-

DA DA DUN! Who has come to the door! Oh well we'll see in chap 6 wow this is coming along pretty ok I do say so myself.

Rashger: All I want for Christmas is a nice review, a nice review!


	6. Dorm Activities

HI new chap YAY! I am sorry my air conditioner is broken and my computer has been over heating lately, but it is okay right now so I am going to type really really fast!

Flitwick: I wonder do I have to say that we don't own it every chapter cuz by the way… we don't.

**Chapter 6 Dorm activities**

"Wasss sssuuuppp? Dorm maties! I'm Kevin I live next door with Derek Becone, we call him Beek. So what are your names?" The panting individual announced.

"I'm Koga, this is my room. This is my close friend Sesshomaru; he doesn't live in the dorms."

"Ooooh shit, Koga and Sesshomaru heirs to Wolf Corp and Western Lands! Holy shit!" Kevin said as he collapsed.

"What man? What I miss?" A somewhat larger guy asked, he was stuffing his face with Cheesy Puffs. He wasn't fat, just surprisingly tall.

"We got the wolf corp. and Western Lands' heirs in the dorm room next to ours! Can you believe that? They are like celebrities!"

"Cool, you guys like games?"

"Uh, sure" Sesshomaru said.

"Good so do I, so if you want to play any you better ask me. Celebrities or not, scratch my games and your ass is mine!" He said evilly before leaving the room.

"Sorry he really likes his games. But once you get to know him he's a good guy. Well I'll let you two do whatever, just knock if you ever want to hang. Bye!" Kevin waved as he ran out the door.

"Hehe, looks like I will have to start locking the door doesn't it?" Who knows who might show up?" Koga said right as the door burst open for the second time that day.

"KOGA!" Inuyasha yelled. "Wait, what the fuck is my brother doing in your room?" He said with his teeth clenched.

"I was just-"

"None of your business, what the fuck are you doing in my room?" Koga growled.

"I came to tell you that you better stay pretty fucking far from my brother. I don't know what you're trying to do, but he does not need to be around you."

"I think that is his choice. Just to let you know, we are both business majors, so our classes are the same."

"No, Sesshomaru you need to change classes I mean it! You can't stay with this conniving fuck! You don't know what the hell he's capable of!" Inu yelled.

"Inuyasha I can't change majors, you know that father wants me to run the business so those are the classes I have to take." Sess mumbled.

"Well why do you have to be in his room then? Can't you just take the classes and stay away from him? You know what you **can **and you **will**, so get your ass over here we're leaving!" Inuyasha grabbed Sess's arm and pulled him from the bed.

"Well I do have a class, I am sorry Koga." Sess said as he let himself be pulled.

"You don't need to apologize to him; I will see you another time Koga! And then you won't be able to hide behind my brother!" Sess let his head drop was it always going to be like this? Was Inu inevitably going to control his life? He hoped not, but he was too weak, Inu was the strong one. And now Koga probably hated him, for doing nothing, what a coward he was.

"Look Sess I know you want friends, but Koga is not the person to go to ok? If you are ever really lonely you can hang out with me, Miro, Kagome and Sango ok? Now go to class I got to head back to school, can I borrow your car?" Sess nodded glumly knowing that he would probably end up walking home again. The worst part was that he knew Koga would not speak to him and why should he? Koga trudged in 20mins late to class; he gave Sess a sorrowful look. After class Sess rushed out, afraid of a confrontation, surely Koga would let him have it, just like Inuyasha did.

"Hey Sess wait up…" Sess looked back and saw Koga; he increased his pace and hid behind a building. Not letting his expression change he knelt by the building and held his head. He thought for once he could have had a friend, but no.

"Sess why are you running from me? What did I do?" Koga said panting.

"Aren't you angry, haven't you come here to tell me off?"

"No, I know how Inuyasha is, and I can see why you said nothing."

"Because I'm a coward right? You think so I know you do!" Sess cried out, he felt as if he wanted to cry but didn't.

"No, you were afraid Sess, afraid that if you did lose me as a friend, then you would lose your brother too. I understand you; I know what you are feeling. Here get up; you want to hang out with me for a bit?"

"Yeah, my brother took my car, so I will probably have to walk home anyway."

"No I will drive you home. What do you want to do until then?" Sess shrugged, looking down at his feet. Koga lifted Sess's head and kissed him softly.

"We'll do anything you want ok?"

"The only thing is that I don't know what to do. I never hang out with anyone except for Inu and his friends and I don't even like what they do."

"Well what do they do, at least then we'll know what not to do!"

"Hmm we would watch TV, play basketball, cruise around the town and they would pick on people."

"Ok so want to go see a movie?"

"That would be ok, then after can we maybe hang out in your room?"

"Does this mean you'll take me to the prom?" Koga laughed, and then added "Of course we can!" Sess got up and followed. They went and saw X3, it had really good fight scenes, but it was sadly lacking.

"So sexy Fluffy what do you want to do in my room?"

"I was thinking that we could study, you know for that quiz that is in Business ed? Or we could read chapter 3 for economics?"

"For real all you want to do is study?"

"Well what else would we do?"

"How about what we did at my house? Then go from there?" Koga purred in his ear. Sess blushed red and muttered,

"Where's your car?"

"Over there, come on let's go watch X3!" (Note to you all I will give no spoilers of X3, if you are interested watch it! I just hate movie spoilers sorry).

Walking out of the movie, Sess asked,

"So uh, how'd you like the movie?"

"I like you better, to my room then?"

"Koga is that all you care about?"

"No, I care about you; you're the best thing that had shown up in front of me. Even if we were just to study I'd still be happy because I'd be with you!" Sess laughed and walked to Koga's car.

"Sess your real quiet today, why?"

"I don't know, I have a lot on my mind lately. You know before I met you I had pretty much given up."

"Given up, what do you mean?"

"I don't fit in my family. I just don't belong, but after I met you I thought that maybe I had a chance, maybe there are people that would like me for me."

"Hey anyone that doesn't like you for you is not deserving of your friendship."

"But what if there was no one out there! What if I never found you, I would be so lonely everyone hates me!" Koga motioned for Sess to get in the car, so they could have more privacy.

"Sess, why _does _everyone hate you?"

"They think I am cold, because I don't smile and I never talk to anyone. But I am just I don't know, it's not easy for me to introduce myself. Something happened when I was four, by then my mother and father were apart. He had cheated on her and that is how Inuyasha was born. I wasn't angry with him, neither was my mother she didn't love him. It had been an arranged marriage and she was happier with out him. She still dated but on one of her off seasons and angry ex came over. He was upset that my mother had left him, thinking that she cheated on him. My mother pleaded with him, and motioned for me to run. I couldn't leave her alone. Instead I hid under the table. There was a lot of screaming. He was brutally beating and raping her! I didn't know what to do! Finally he took out a knife and slit her throat. Then turned to me and stared coldly. He left my mother was barely alive when I crawled over to her, I hugged her and from then I can't remember what happened. Father said that I was in a mental ward for a couple of months, and then I had to see a counselor for about three or four years. I still occasionally go. But it was hard for me to smile or talk. And I guess I did a lot of snapping at people early on, it was just so hard to trust!" Sess had no emotion on his face; he just looked straight ahead and continued on. "No one knew how my mother was killed. No one knows that I was there when she was killed. My father respected her in the fact that the media had no access to the details. Inuyasha knows what happened and so does my step mother, but that is all." Sess sighed, finished.

"But… but how old were you?"

"I was four years old." Koga gasped and grabbed Sess close to himself.

"Sess I can't believe, that just isn't fair! You were so small! And everyone wouldn't hate you if they knew! You should tell everyone. What happened to the guy that murdered her?"

"They never found him; I can't remember what he looked like. All I remember is those chilling purple eyes! I thought it was such an odd color, I used to have nightmares, sometimes I still do but they are getting less and less." Koga just held Sess for a little longer before turning and saying.

"So you still want to study?" Sess nodded and leaned back in the seat. "Oh yeah am I still invited to spend the night this weekend?"

"Of course, you still want to?"

"Hell yeah anything to be with you Fluffy!"

"Ok, ok I warn you though Inu might have his friends there. And they hate you just as much as Inu does. Well maybe not Kagome."

"That is ok; I just want to be with you, so let's go study." Sess grinned as they started the car and drove to the dorms.

-End-

Is that ok? I tried to make it long, but if it is short tell me and I will try and make it longer next chapter. I promise to not let the heat stop me!

Rashger: Reviews are constantly needed for the writing process any and all suggestions are welcome, if you'd like something to happen please let K-GT know!


	7. Dah Da DUUUH! The Weekend

Yay new chapter for Can't Run forever, I am glad that some of you like it, I have to admit it is a weird couple but intriguing nonetheless ne? Ya know you wanna say 'hell Yeah!' lol

Flitwick: As always the only thing we own is a Sesshomaru do- ahem action figure, not the actual show…

**Chapter 7 Dah Da DUUUH! The Weekend**

Sesshomaru paced back and forth for at least the hundredth time, Koga was late! He said he'd be at the house half past ten, but it was already 10:45! He was fifteen minutes late and Sesshomaru was afraid that Koga would never come.

"Sess quit it; you are acting like you actually want Koga to come over! You need to stop jumping around, if he comes he comes, and if he doesn't oh well!" Inu yelled he was very angry that Koga was in fact going to stay the night.

"Ok I will stop moving, but remember our deal. Koga and I stay in my room and when it is time to sleep you and your friends need to leave us alone ok?"

"Yeah, yeah you just better let me use the car _allll_ week and I mean it. Its enough that he has to be here for the weekend! Ugh when are Miroku, Sango and Kagome getting here?"

"What you're actually letting Kagome come?"

"No, she was pissed when I told her she wasn't allowed over. So I had to let her or else she was going to hold out on me…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Hold out on you?" Sess said stupidly.

"Yeah she was going to stop having sex with me you stupid fuck! Damn sometimes I can't believe you are the older brother." The doorbell rang right after Inu said that, Sess was glad for the interruption. How was he supposed to reply to something like that, because it did seem like Inuyasha should be the older brother. "Get the door Sess, I don't want to get it if it's Koga." Sess opened the door and was greeted by Kagome, Sango, Miroku _and _Koga. "Oi Koga get your bitch ass away from Kagome!"

"I was just asking Kagome how her family was!" Koga said as Kagome said,

"Really Inuyasha if he wants to talk to me, he can!"

"Hey Sess, sorry I was late, I just started to pack, then I realized that half my clothes were still at my house. Well my parents house…" Koga said as he looked at Sesshomaru. Sess just let a big smile light up his face and he motioned for everyone to come in.

"Holy hell, is Sesshomaru actually smiling? Sess why the hell are you smiling? Damn stop its creeping me out!" Sango screeched.

"It's not creepy; I think it's kind of cute actually." Koga defended, which caused Sess to blush.

"What the hell are you, some kind of fag? If you are then you better get the hell out of my house right now!"

"Relax Inuyasha, you know it is kind of cute, makes him look more like you!" Kagome grinned.

"That is not what I meant then…" Koga muttered.

"I guess it's ok if he says that then," Inu muttered, trying to side with Kagome.

"That reminds me, I got you something Sesshomaru, to celebrate your birthday cuz I didn't get you a present."

"Koga you didn't have too! Kagome, Sango and Miroku didn't get me anything!' Sess said excitedly.

"That's cuz their not your friends dill hole!" Inuyasha was just pissed that Koga was showing an interest in his brother. His comment caused Sess to shut up and look a bit sad.

"Well look here it is, I thought I over heard your father telling my father you were interested in this. I know they thought it was lame but I thought it was cool!"

"Hurry up and say what it is, I can't stand the anticipation!" Kagome said.

"Ok, it's that adopt a kid thing from TV! You got a girl from china, her name is Rin." Sess was speechless, Koga had barely been in his life at all and he managed to get the one thing that Sess had wanted most!

"Thank you; I don't know what to say."

"Yeah how the hell did you manage to get it under Sess's name huh?"

"I just put it under both of our names, so see Sess now we are her parents!" Sess looked shocked at that comment. He and Koga parents? That seemed strangely intimate; especially for them when they were just starting to have a relationship.

"Ha, like Sess would want to be a parent with an irresponsible man like you. You are fucking crazy you know that Koga?" Inu scowled.

"Well I am officially bored, let's go do something… wanna go make out at the movies?" Miroku said, grinning lecherously at Sango.

"Sounds like fun, come on Inuyasha we haven't made out at all today!" Kagome said.

"Ok, we'll go… But I am not leaving Koga alone in my house, I don't trust him and sorry but Sess you are too soft to try and stop him from doing anything. So you two are coming!"

"Sweet man, let's go. Hey wait, what are we going to see?" Miro asked.

"Hmmm, I dunno it doesn't really matter since we will be there to make out, so let's see the lamest one so we'll get an empty theatre." His friends nodded in agreement and they headed towards Sess's car. "Ok, Kagome and I get front, Sango jump on Miro's lap and Sess and Koga take the leftover seats." Inu barked his orders (lol).

"It's Sess's car, shouldn't he drive, or at least get shotgun?" Koga asked.

"Let's see is my brother fuckin fine or a hot babe? I think not, he gets back."

"Screw that, we'll just go in my car, then Sango won't have to be on Miro's lap. I'll follow you there, come on Sess." Sess followed Koga and strangely wasn't angered by him ordering him around. Maybe it was that for once someone cared for his well being and not just themselves. When the doors to Koga's car were shut, Koga cursed.

"Why does your brother have t be such a fucking ass hole? That is your set of wheels right?" Sess nodded. "Well then why is he going to shove you in the back? That is bullshit."

"Well I agreed to let him have the car all week, in order for them to leave us alone in my room once it was time to sleep."

"You want to be alone with me? Wow that is the best thing I have heard all day! You know I did mean it when I said you look cute when you smile. I just got pissed when Kagome said you looked like Inu when you did it. Shit your bro is impatient, he starts honking just because I didn't pull out right after him!" Sess smiled softly and rested his hand on Koga's thigh.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, I am glad that I have a friend like you."

"Friend, it's going to be much more then that if you keep pawing me perv!' Koga grinned and looked down at Sess's hand.

"Aahh sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Sess pulled his hand away.

"Awww why not? I liked that, I thought you were going to ask me to be your boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" Sess choked out.

"What you don't like me enough?" Koga pouted,

"No, I mean I like you but it's just that. Well I can't tell Inuyasha or my family, you know how pissed Inu would get if he found that you and me were together."

"I don't care, if only you know that we are dating, and then I will be happy with that." Sess nodded and smiled as he noticed that his hand was still on Koga's leg. They pulled into the parking lot of a cinema and they all looked at the movies.

"Hmm Scary Movie 4 has been out for a while, plus it was waaaay lame, so let's see that one." Inu said. "Oh yeah Sess I left my money at home, can you spot us?"

"All of you?" Inu just nodded.

"Fine, ok that's 41.25 right, and here's $20 for snacks…"

"Sess, just $20, come on $30?" Sess just nodded and handed him the money. They all shuffled inside but when they went for the snacks Sess stood off to the side.

"Hey Sess, don't you want anything to eat?" Sess shrugged and moved to the side, "Awww come on what's a movie without popcorn and soda?"

"I don't have any more money ok?"

"What, but I thought you just?"

"Yeah I wanted the ten for me, but Inuyasha wanted thirty."

"Well go over there and tell him that, don't be put in a corner!"

"Koga leave me be on this, if I ask him for some money for me he'll just get mad and ask why I didn't bring more. Look this is how its always been so just leave me alone ok?"

"Fine then, we'll share what should we get large popcorn and soda?" Sess nodded. Koga got the items and Sess went wide eyed when he saw Koga pull out a fifty. When they walked around the corner he hissed,

"You had enough so we could get our own! What did you think, that I wouldn't pay you back?"

"No, I just wanted to share with you Fluffy." Koga grinned at the now blushing Sesshomaru. The movie was empty, except for the three of them and they all sat in secluded, dark little corners, even Sess and Koga. "Did you already see this movie Sess?"

"Yeah did you?"

"Yeah, I am glad too, because now we can make out!" He grinned wickedly.

"What no! Not with my brother and his friends here!"

"They are already busy, they won't even see us ok?"

"Just not right now, I want some soda and popcorn." Sess mumbled, glad that the darkness hid the embarrassment on his face. Koga grabbed one popcorn kernel and brought it up to Sess's lips,

"Go ahead, eat it. I will feed you until you want some soda." Sess shyly opened his mouth and accepted the food, he ate for a bit like this before reaching for the soda. "Uh uh I said that I would give you your soda too!" Koga said grabbing the cup and pushing the straw past his lips. Suddenly Kogas hand jerked and cold liquid ran down Sesshomaru's face. "S-sorry ha, its just that Miroku just got slapped and Sango looks very angry. Kuso, I made a mess on your beautiful face, I guess I just have to clean it up right?" Before Sess could even nod, Koga pulled his face down and _licked _him. He did it until the soda was cleaned the moved to Sesshomaru's lips. "Mmm, butter flavored Fluffy…" He mumbled and Sess opened his mouth to laugh. "Gotcha!" Koga plunged his tongue into Sess mouth, causing him to groan and push onto Koga. His kisses sent him into a different world. His senses were lost as his lips met with the most pliant petals. When his tongue was caressed with a satin fluid being, as if it were another person entirely held in that tongue. Sess walked out of the theatres in a daze. They had made out the entire time, it had been bliss a feeling he rarely felt. Koga sighed contentedly after he saw the state he put Sess in. When they arrived at the house they were greeted by Sess and Inu's parents.

"Oh Koga you made it! And I see that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are being gentleman. What did you guys do?"

"Nothing much mom, Sess treated us out to the movies!' Inu grinned as he hugged his mother.

"How sweet, I don't have anything prepared for dinner, but I'd be happy to take you guys out?"

"No, let's just order pizza. This is a sleepover right?" Mrs. Tashio nodded, and Inu continued. "Good let's get say… 6 large… any one want special toppings?"

"Canadian bacon, sausage and pepperoni!" Miro said

"Hmmm green peppers and Canadian Bacon…" Sango said.

"Cheese for me!" Shouted Kagome.

"Anything you want in particular?" Koga whispered to Sess.

"I know I don't like any what they said, or"

"Pepperoni for me!" Inu grinned,

"His…"

"Ok I will have Hawaiian." Koga grinned then whispered to Sess, "Maybe you'll like that kind?"

"Get one of those veggie one! I can't believe you guys didn't invite me!" Shippo cried running into the house.

"Oh Shippo dear, where have you been? I haven't seen you for quite a while." Mrs. Tashio said.

"Yeah I told Kagome and Inuyasha that I had to go to camp. Mom wants me to be a basketball champ, but oh well. Hey what the hell is the princey prince doing here?" Shippo asked.

"He is my guest Shippo." Sess said.

"uh, ok anyways you guys are having a sleepover? Let me stay! Pleas oh please, I wanna stay Inuyasha!"

"Geez ok you whiney brat… You are lucky Kagome likes you, or else I wouldn't hang out with some annoying 7th grader!" The pizza arrived not to much later and they all sat down to eat, when Mrs. Tashio went up to bed Sango turned to them wickedly.

"Let's play spin the bottle ok? Girls will kiss girls, but guys have to kiss guys too! And if Inu lands on Sess or vise versa they only have to do it on the cheek ok?"

"Sango no! That is a stupid idea, there is no way that I am kissing another guy, let alone my brother! And what if I land on Koga? No way in hell!" Inu fumed.

"I agree with Inu, that is a stupid idea Sango." Miroku said.

"Oh really?" Sango regarded him closely, "You two are willing to forgo sex with your girlfriends just because you are homophobic?"

"Sex, you are kidding me, you will stop because we don't want to play a stupid game? Kagome come on, say it isn't true."

"Nope Inu, its true, we do what you guys want… now we want to play so is it yes, or no?" Inu and Miroku sighed, hanging their heads and saying,

"Yes"

"Ok, Koga, Sess what about you two?"

"I don't want to." Koga stated.

"Then I don't want to-"

"Sess, just play the damn game, you want to make Kagome and Sango mad?" Inu hissed.

"Fine I'll play… Koga it would please me if you played as well…"

"Not now, I'll watch is that cool?" Inu shrugged and they sat in a circle, Shippo included. (ok this game is totally random!) Shippo spun first because he was the youngest, he landed on Sess.

"Ugg no fair, my first kiss is going to be a guy!" Shippo moaned.

"Aww, I can't let that happen, here come here Shippo-chan." Kagome leaned forward and kissed Shippo on the lips, Shippo sighed leaned back and winked at Inu.

"Geez Kagome he totally got you! Way to go Shippo!" Inu slapped him a high five. "But you still have to kiss Sess, that's what you get for scammin my girl." Shippo made a ugly face and leaned forward to brush his lips against Sess's. Sess cringed, there was no electric bolt, no feeling. Actually there was a feeling, gross that is what he felt gross for having been kissed by Shippo.

"Ok, new rule, three lip kisses, then you have to do a French… then you can go back to pecks ok?" Kagome said.

"What, Kagome…" Inu groaned,

"Yup you have to do it! Ok Sess it's your turn.. Koga your getting in the circle are you going to play now?" koga just nodded as he sat in between Shippo and Sess. Sess reached out to spin the bottle. It landed on Sango, Sess blushed, he had never kissed a girl before!

"Woo hoo, we are now witnessing Sess first kiss!" Inu cheered. Sess blushed more as he glanced at Koga, only they knew the real truth. Sess crawled forward and pressed his lips against Sango's, there were three things he noticed, one her lips were moist, too she kept her eyes open like him and three he felt absolutely nothing. No even a bit of excitement, this confused him because he used to have a crush on Sango. Yet as he kissed her he wasn't excited at all, he really was gay, not even bi!

"Ok my turn, thanks for the cute kiss Sess-kun!" Sango giggled as she spun the bottle. "Oh look Miro it landed on you my lech!" She laughed as she threw her arms around Miroku and kissed him soundly. Miro flashed a 'flashy' smile before spinning. He landed on Koga…

"Oh hell no, why do I gotta kiss him!"

-End-

I know, I know! That is a horrible and weird place to end, but I have been keeping you guys waiting! Ok I have questions 1, do you want to continue with the bottle game? Or 2, get straight to the night… warning the 'night' will have lemon or limage!

Rashger: Your **_reviews_** would be ever so helpful thank you!


	8. Dah Da DUUUH! The Weekend part 2!

Ok I know one of you said straight to the bedroom… but I am curious as to who is going to be making out with who… so I think I'll let two ppl get to the making out part…deal? I am sorry if you hate me for this .

Flitwick: Good news we actually own a life size Sessy doll! NOT, K-Gt so totally wishes! But we don't own anything by Rumiko Takashi (sp?) cept for that poor do- yipes! Action figure.

**Chapter 7 Dah Da DUUUH! The Weekend part 2**

"Miro don't be a fag, just get it over with!" Sango scolded.

"Hey a fag is exactly what I don't want to be! But fine anything for you my angel!" Miro said as he scowled and leaned forward, brushing his lips across Koga's Sess's eyes widened. He felt jealous! Was Koga enjoying it? He hoped not, what if he tried to go out with Miroku now? Koga frowned at the face Sess was making, as if to say what, it was just a kiss?

"Stop looking at me Koga, spin the bottle." Sess bit out. Koga grimaced and spun, landing on Sango.

"Let's get this over with…" He muttered, kissing Sango briefly. Sess felt another pang of jealousy, and that was Koga's 2nd kiss if he got landed on again, he'd have to French kiss someone! Sango reached out and spun the bottle; Sess noticed she had a weird look in her eye.

"Shippo, you get a real kiss from me, I will show you that I am better then Kagome! Cuz you know its French kissing time!" She winked.

"You know Sango I would be real hurt if Shippo wasn't in middle school!" Miro said as he threw a pillow at Shippo. Shippo just grinned as he leaped into Sango's lap and threw himself into her kiss. After they were finished, he sat in a daze.

"Ok, get the stars out of your eyes and spin!" Inu yelled. Shippo reached out and lightly tapped the bottle. It landed on Sess, Shippo looked wide eyed

'Thank goodness this is only my third kiss, I would not like to make out with Sess!' He said as he hurriedly did the deed.

"Ooo, it's Sess's fourth kiss, that means he's going to have to French!" Sess gulped as he spun that damn thing… who was it going to make him kiss? He closed his eyes.

"KAGOME!" Inu yelled, "No, we are not playing this stupid fucking game anymore. You got to see guys kissing and you had your fun, now let's stop." He fumed.

"Ok, but we have to have Sess's last turn… wither he gets to spin again or you just let him kiss Kagome?" Sango reasoned.

"Fine let him spin again!"

"But if he lands on Kagome again, he still gets to kiss her you know!"

"Fine, just spin the damn thing Sesshomaru!" Sess did as his brother asked; he spun the bottle and watched in avid horror as it landed on Koga! Inu winced but said nothing, he would much rather Sess kiss Koga then Kagome. Sess looked to his side, hesitantly he leaned towards Koga. Koga surprised him by not moving at all. When he put his tongue in Koga's mouth, Koga still did not respond. Sess hastily pulled away.

"So we're done? I'm going to bed then!' Sess said as he got up.

"Hey don't forget, Koga sleeps in your room, try not to fight ok?" Inu grinned. Sess groaned, he had forgotten that earlier he wanted to stay with Koga in his room. He bet Koga wanted to share a room with both Sango and Miroku! Sess plopped on the floor and sighed, he had made the bed all nice for Koga, and now he wished he didn't. Koga sighed as he sat on the bed after closing the door.

"You gonna tell me what your pissed about?"

"I'm sure you know"

"No, I don't why do you think I am asking you? Wait is this about the kiss?"

"That is only part of it. You liked kissing Miro and Sango admit it!" Sess said angrily.

"Shhh calm down, you want everyone to hear?"

"What do I care if they do? I have nothing if you don't even like me anymore!"

"Sess, why wouldn't I like you? If I showed the least bit of interest while kissing Sango or Miroku it was because I was thinking of you!"

"Yeah then how do you explain they way you responded when I kissed you?"

"Ok I know that looked bad, but I couldn't respond, not unless you wanted Inu and everyone to know that i had feelings for you! What did you want to happen, me jump you in front of everyone?"

"No, I just wanted something to know that you liked it. Since you seemed to like it with Sango and Miro… It just hurt."

"Babe, I'm sorry come on, do you forgive me? Come on smile for me Fluffy." Koga pleaded, Sess laughed, letting his smile show.

"No far you know I hate that nickname!"

'No, you love it that is why you will forgive me right?"

"Yeah, I guess it isn't really your fault." Koga growled and pushed Sess on his back.

"Now that we're over that, let's have fun, Inu and everyone think we are fighting so yeah?" Sess said nothing as he touched his lips to Koga's once more. Koga nipped and licked the area below Sess's ear.

"Wait, let's change into our night clothes first!" Sess said as he shed his shirt and pants. He really wanted to see Koga naked, but was too shy to ask him to do so; this was the next best thing. Koga nodded in agreement when he saw Sess take off his clothes.

"You know, I would rather see you naked!" Sess blushed bright red and hid his face from Koga,

"But I would be embarrassed,"

"Sess, its not like I haven't seen it before. Do I need to remind you of what we were doing at my house?" Sess quickly shook his head no, "Then why are you so shy, would it be better if the lights were off?" At Sess nod Koga crossed the room and shut off the light. He pulled on Sess's hand so that he would get up and lay on the bed with him. He reached between them and tugged Sess's shirt off. "Now do me." He purred into Sess's ear. Sess placed his hand on Koga's chest, feeling the hard body through the shirt. His fingers glided over a nipple, he squeezed it gently. Koga hissed through clenched teeth, but did nothing but let Sess continue his exploration. After doing the same to the next nipple Sess hand slid down further, ghosting over Koga's six pack. He traced the bottom of Koga's shirt, feeling the shy span of hair there. Suddenly Koga was without a shirt, sess put his cheek against Koga's nipple,

"I really like you chest…" He mumbled. Koga chucked, a deep rumbling that caused Sess to move his head.

"Sorry, I am going to take off your pants now ok?" Sess stared at him and Koga sat on his knees, unbuttoning the pants and pulling them down swiftly. He took Sess's hand and put it on his pants buckle. Sess tried removing the belt with one hand, but when he couldn't he surprised Koga by using his mouth. The belt dropped to the floor and Sess began his work on the button and zipper. The button he used his hand, the zipper he used his… mouth. "Damn it Sess that is so fuckin sexy." He growled as he watched Sess take his pants the rest of the way off. Kicking them to the floor he grabbed Sess's boxers and yanked them down, hoping Sess would follow the suit. Instead Sess pushed Koga on his back, and straddled him. He played with the rim before testing the elastic. It snapped back and sent twinges up Koga's stomach. Then he lowered them slightly, so that his hipbones were in view and traced them with his nails, making it feel like they were really claws. "Sess are you planning on torturing me all night?"

"No, I notice that the more dominant of the two tortures the most. So just call this early payback!" He smiled.

"So does that mean that I get to torture you all night long?" Koga said as he ran his hands up Sess's arms.

"You'd better not, don't worry I am almost finished teasing you." Sess said as his fingers dipped under the band and pulled them down, he scooted back so he could take them all the way off. Koga reached for Sess's hips, thinking it was his turn to do something, instead Sess grabbed his arm's and pinned them behind his head. He picked up a belt that was laying on his night stand and buckled Koga's hands together.

"I thought you said you were almost done?"

"I lied," Sess smirked before letting go of Koga's hands and studying Koga's hard cock.

"Damn Sess what the fuck are you doing? I am going to shoot all over you or something, I thought you were very inexperienced?" Koga groaned. Sess frowned, he was very inexperienced, and he be damned if he knew what to do know. So he had Koga incapacitated, naked and aroused. What was he supposed to do? Suck it maybe, or lick it, maybe he should use his hand and do one of those things? He played with the hair above Koga's arousal, then with the hair covering his balls. Koga had his mouth open and was writhing his head back and forth, "Damn it Sess, do some thing! Or else I swear I am going to rip off this belt and screw you mercilessly!" Sess panicked, he did like teasing Koga, but he hoped Koga wouldn't do what he just said he would! So without thinking Sess closed his mouth over Koga's member, gasping that he had done so. Koga cried softly before thrusting his hips up. Sess coughed, the action had sent Koga's member deep into his throat, a little too far. He placed his hands on Koga's hips, pressing them down while he started to suck and lick along the shaft. "Sess, **Stop**, _now!_" Koga bit out, scaring Sess slightly.

"Why, I know I'm not practiced, but I though maybe I was a little good?" Sess pouted.

"A little good? Try to fucking good for words! Let me take you, please?" Koga pleaded, his hands still bnound.

"You want me to be on the receiving end for sex?"

"Don't say it like that, I want to pleasure you, make you feel good, from _inside_. Let me do it, untie me?" Koga wriggled so his shaft was out of reach from Sess's mouth. Sess moved up so that he could undo the belt, immediately after he was freed Koga pushed Sess onto his back. He trailed kisses from Sess's groin to his navel, where he dipped his tongue in seductively. The he dragged his tongue to each nipple, covering them in kisses and nips.

"Koga, aah see what I mean? The torture," Sess moaned as he remained still under Koga.

"But of course Sessy, I had to get you back for tieing me up right?" he moved up to Sess collarbone, making several small hickeys there. "See now you won't have to put on makeup!" He grinned.

"koga, st-stop teasing me! I think I… well I, _need_ you!"

"Do you now?"

"Why are you being mean? This was a joke wasn't it? You are going to walk away and leave me now. Then you will tell everyone that I am gay and said that I needed a guy right?" Sess said covering his face and rolling on his side.

"Sess babe, what the hell would make you think that? Why would I ever do something like that? What have I ever done to you to make you feel that way?" Koga said taking his hand and kiss each finger gently.

"N-not you, but I just feel like everyone hates me, so why should you like me?"

"Sess I like you! I LIKE YOU! Ok, now don't do this, I will stop teasing now I promise. Just point me to the nearest bottle of lotion ok?" Sess nodded and brought some lotion out of his drawer, he handed it to Koga. Koga moved Sess so that he was once again on his back, he opened the lotion and pored some on his fingers. Using one he pushed it into Sess's tight hole. "You gotta relax ok Sess, I don't want to hurt you?"

"Hurt me, why?"

"Just like with girls, the first time can be a bit awkward and unpleasant… at first. But I have also heard that some guys get used to it right away and it feels incredible."

"I hope we are the latter then…" Sess mumbled. Koga laughed softly before adding another finger, Sess cringed but then he remembered to relax.

"That's right baby, we are almost there." Koga murmured. He little by little added his third finger and moved them leisurely, making sure that each time he went in a bit further.

"You said that you wouldn't tease me anymore!" Sess cried as he arched up a bit.

"I'm not, it doesn't hurt anymore?" Sess shook his head. "Ok then, you are ready. And I am so very ready Sess!" Sess just nodded as he had to close his eyes. He knew his face was already bright red from embarrassment, but he knew that he would not rather be doing anything else right now. His eyes widened as he felt Koga glide his cock to his entrance. Koga pushed in hastily, but then stopped to savor the feeling of being one with Sess. Sess grunted, he was glad for the halt, this new feeling of being filled was… nice. Soon he grew inpatient as he moved his ass, trying to get his point across to Koga. Koga kissed him on the mouth before driving forward, to hear the sweet gasps that were wrung from Sess's mouth. Sess wrapped his arms around Koga's back, the new feeling were almost too much, physical and emotional. Were you supposed to love someone when doing an act like this? Did Kagome and Inuyasha love each other, not to mention Sango and Miroku? He didn't care right now, all that mattered was the increasing pace of Koga's thrusts, the feeling that was building in his shaft and the soft murmers of 'you're so good baby' that Koga whispered in his ear. Nothing could amount to that final felling, when Koga's thrust became so fast paced that Sess could hardly believe he didn't collapse. And when Koga locked his mouth with Sess's as the both screamed into each other's mouths. Sess felt everything drain from his body and saw it land on Koga's nicely built chest. He felt a searing hot liquid enter him and sent a pleasured thrill up his back. "You are so amazing Sess, I want to do this again," Koga mumbled, his head resting in the crook of Sess's shoulder.

"Yes, but later my prince. I am '_yawn_' quite tired." Sess said trailing lazy circles on Koga's back. He couldn't imagine anything better at this point. A beautiful prince in his arms, one that shared a child –don't 4get Rin!- and at this point his bed, what a wonderful weekend!

-End-

Ok, how was that? Yeah writer's block GOMEN! Can you believe I finished this at 6am? Oi! N-E- way do you think that it was too soon for them to 'get' together? All comments are welcome and appreciated!

Rashger: -_Eyes are wide in disbelief at what he just read- _**Reviews**?


	9. Our Little Weekend Continues

Oh my I looked at that last chapter and can not believe how many mistakes I made! Well that's what I get for writing it so early in the morning! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Also I am sorry that this has taken so long to write!

Flitwick: We don't own Inuyasha!

**Chapter 8 Our Little Weekend Continues…**

Sesshomaru lay on Koga's chest that morning, listening to the beat of his heart. What a wonderful feeling this was, to lay in his lover's arms. Koga stirred and then those intense blue eyes opened and stared down at him.

"Morning Fluffy, you get enough rest?"

"Yes, but if you keep calling me Fluffy I am going to call you Prince ok?"

"Deal…" Koga grinned as he kissed Sess on the nose; he then rolled them over so that he was planted firmly in between Sess's legs. The sheet fell to the floor and the two men began making out. A creak was heard as the door was opened. A very stunned and alarmed Jaken dropped a tray of food and ran over to the bed. His withered little hands began to beat at Koga's body.

"What are you doing to my master's body; you better cease your actions tyrant!" Koga and Sess stopped kissing; they were both now looking horrified at the elder servant.

"Jaken, he is not harming me." Sess said softly, "Go close the door and I will explain. Jaken, now," The small man did as Sess said and closed the door.

"Master what is the meaning of this? If he is not harming you then what are you…? No you couldn't be you're master Tashio's eldest son!"

"Jaken I did not plan for any of this to happen, but please do not say a word to anyone!"

"Of course not Master Sesshomaru, do you take me so lightly?" Jaken said as he bowed low and left the room.

"Are you sure that he won't rat us out? I mean he looked very sickened by-"

"He will not say anything, but I can't believe we forgot to lock the door! What if Inu or Miro came in, or even Sango and Kagome?"

"I don't know; let's just hope that it didn't happen ok? Now are you going to keep kissing me, or do we have to get dressed?"

"Get dressed of course you idiot! Why would we fool around at a time like this?" Sess growled as he pushed Koga off of him and ran to lock the door. Koga said nothing as he picked up his clothes and began to dress. Sess kept looking at the door as if he were afraid someone was still going to come in. Koga finished dressing and headed out the door. When Sess got back downstairs he was already gone. Not knowing what else to do Sess drove to Koga's parent's house. Ginta answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes can I speak with Koga please?"

"He's not home at the moment; do you want to leave a message?" Sess quickly shook his head no, why had Koga left all of a sudden. He was acting very strange. Sess remembered that Koga had a room at the college which was closer so it made more sense to go there. Sess knocked on the door, Koga grumpily answered.

"Kev I said I don't want to play X-box. What, Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru saddened when he heard his full name called out by Koga. Why didn't he at least call him Fluffy or Sess?

"Koga, you are angry with me, I am sure of it. What did I do?" He asked, his face wanted to mask his anguish but a grief stricken look never left his eyes. Koga sighed and motioned for Sess to sit on the bed. He crossed the room and locked the door. Instead of sitting on the bed next to Sess he perched on the edge of his well organized desk. Sess sighed and bowed his head, it was over whatever little had begun was now just… over. "Well me and you had a good time I think. SO I am glad that you wanted to be with me for this time. And umm…" Sess stuttered he didn't know what else to say.

"Are you quite finished?" Koga asked his gaze was towards the door instead of at Sesshomaru. "Because you came to look for me right? I thought that would mean that you wanted to hear what I had to say."

"But I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it Sess! The fact of the matter is that you hurt me! Ok, I know I act like the cool one for the most part, but I have feelings too. Just sit and think for a moment, think of how you treated me!" Sess remembered. In the room, he had ordered him around, treated him callously _and _called him an idiot.

"Koga I… I am so sorry. I don't know why I did it, wait." Sess paused and looked at Koga's back; he still wouldn't look at him. "I know why I did it; I don't want them to hate me! Koga they are my family, the only people I have known my whole life and if they hate me, then what am I supposed to do?" Koga turned around and looked at Sess for a second before going over to sit next to him. He griped one hand in his, it felt slick with sweat.

"Sess I know, remember I know. I guess the joke about staying there and kissing was a little crude. But I mean we were caught. I didn't know what else to say, I wanted you to feel ok. Then you burned me and I thought 'he doesn't like me'. He wants me to leave, or to stay in the shadows forever. Sess I know I said that no one had to know. But now that I care more about you, I want us, well someday not now. To be able to tell people, your family and mine?"

"As long as you promise that you'll be there with me. I think someday that just might be possible." Sess grinned and kissed the palm of Koga's hand.

"Damn if that didn't just turn me on!" Koga grinned as he leaned forward to kiss Sess. He stopped dead when he heard a scuffle by the door. Leaping over the bed he grabbed the doorknob and twisted. Kevin and Beek fell in. "What the hell are you guys doing at my door?" Koga said angrily.

"Well you see, I thought you called my name, but then I heard Sesshomaru talking and I thought I should leave… But I heard a bit of what you two said! I didn't believe it at first, so I got Beek." Sess had his face covered and was trying to get the blanket over his form.

"So you were eavesdropping and to make sure you were hearing correctly you got an accomplice?"

"Yeah… sounds bad I know… But I have to know! Are you two together, like gay?" He whispered the last part.

"Come on guys we won't say nothing, we swear! Just let it out." Beek said as he re-closed the door.

Sess looked up from his hands.

"Yes, we are. And we are together. But if you put in writing that you will not tell a soul I will pay you. I will pay so much just leave my family and the media out of this for some time!" He pleaded.

"Dude we'll keep your secret, its enough to know that we aren't the only ones!" Beek grinned, a relieved smile.

"What are you talking about?" Koga asked.

"I can't believe you couldn't tell. I mean I got a funny feeling off you when I first met you, but I thought no, not the wolf corps. _and _Western Land heirs. But yeah we're gay too, Beek and I. We've been together since we were…"

"15 man, why do you always forget?"

"Because we weren't _physical _or anything." Kevin retorted.

"Yet we were still together, man you are such a callous bitch sometimes. Why do I deal with you?" Beek growled, looking much like a disgruntled puppy, a very **large **puppy.

"You love me, that's why…" Kevin said softly, and Beek smiled.

"Yeah I do you little bitch. So anyway your secret is safe with us. We could run double dates n stuff, cuz I know that would be less conspicuous. I'm glad that we have someone to talk too. Plus you guys can talk to us whenever you know?" Sess and Koga nodded, they were both a little too dumbfounded to speak, finally Koga managed to sputter a few out.

"Th-they let you share a room?"

"They? You mean the school? Naw, we just requested each other for roommates. Otherwise it would have been awkward to boink while another person is in the room, not to mention another straight person!" Kevin laughed.

"You two sleep together in the dorms?" Sess asked, clearly he was appalled.

"It's not like a carnal sin Sess!" Koga scolded.

"What have you two not uh… been intimate yet or what?" Beek laughed.

"We have!" Koga defended right as Sess said,

"Koga don't you dare!"

"That's cute, real cute. So once huh? I know I am right you two look like well people that have only had sex with each other once. And I bet you guys _liked _it too!" Kevin grinned, popping a squat next to Sesshomaru. Sess looked at him coldly, and Kevin became uneasy.

"Relax Kev; Sess is just not good with emotions you know? And so what if we have had sex, weirder things happen." Koga grinned.

"Yeah weirder things like did you know Beek is a bottom, strictly bottom!" Kevin laughed and it was Beek's turn to blush.

"You're not serious, are you?" Sess asked in disbelief.

"It is true, but hey that is just how it works. I mean it must be easier for you guys because you are the same height. Me being 5'8" and Beek being 6'3" does tend to complicate things. When you think about it, really it's the personality that seems to make a 'top' and a 'bottom'. Beek and Sess are quieter and less aggressive. While as you can see we are aggressive and talkative. But well I think it is time to make our leave. You two _were _making up!" Kevin grinned, hopped up from the bed and grabbed Beek's hand. "Let's go baby! And you two remember your secret is safe with us, as long as it goes the same for us to you." The door closed and Koga got up to lock it,

"Now where were we Fluffy?" He smirked before diving on the bed.

-End-

Don't worry folks there is still more to come. I am so sorry for the delay!

Rashger: I wish you would **review **but I understand it you don't!


	10. Dating n Making Up

Wow I just read over the last chapter and I have to say **I am SO sorry!!! **That was a weak-ass, lame-ass story… why didn't you guys tell me? Well here's hoping this one goes better!!! Wish me luck! And GOMEN because I have delayed so in getting this chapter out!

Flitwick: We do not, nor have we ever owned InuYasha… But our collection continues to grow as we have added Sango and Miroku to join the Sesshomaru doll!!!

Sess: _Action _**Figure!**

**Chapter 9 Dating n Making Up**

Koga turned away from the closed door, he looked at Sess with hungry eyes.

"Oh no Koga, I don't care what Kev said, I am not going to _do it _with you in the dorm rooms!" Sess panicked, trying to dodge any advances made by Koga.

"I never said we were going to have sex, can't we just play a little Fluffy? Come on we just made up!" Sess thought, for a second. What, again, was he afraid of? He knew Koga, his movements, his touch. In fact he craved it, right before Koga reached him, his mind was made up to give in. A rough knocking sounded at the door. Koga make quick angry strides and flung it open.

"Yes?" He asked between clenched teeth.

"Hey a heads up, I saw an angry Silver haired kid yelling Sess's name. So uh, you better jet, he'll be here in like a minute!" Beek warned. Sess bolted from the bed.

"Bye Koga, come by later you're supposed to stay the night again remember?" Sess touched Koga's hand fleetingly before he ran out the door. Inuyasha came into view seconds later. Sess could be seen sneaking off in the background.

"Where is he, Koga?" Inu spat through clenched teeth.

"Where is who, dear boy?" Koga grinned.

"My brother, you were with him this morning and Jaken has been distraught ever since he tried to bring Sess breakfast. Did you do something to my brother?"

"Even if I did you shouldn't treat him like a little boy, he is your older brother you know." Koga mocked. Inu closed his eyes and when he opened them and glared at Koga they were very bloodshot almost a full red in color.

"What the fuck do you know about me and my brother's relationship?"

"I know that you treat him like shit!"

"I look out for him, I take care of him. He is fragile, and innocent. Unlike what any of you asses think! If I find out you did anything to him, physically or mentally I will have your head, wolf-shit!" Inu spit at Koga's feet then turned and walked out the door. Beek and Kev came in whistling.

"Damn that was harsh, what did you ever do to deserve such a tongue lashing?" Kev asked.

"Hell if I know. And shit I think that he was serious. I hope that he doesn't find out about me and Sess. I might wake up penis-less!" Koga chuckled weakly. The truth was he wasn't angry with Inuyasha. How could he be? Inuyasha was just trying to look out for Sess; he was doing it badly, but at least trying. Koga said bye to Kev and Beek and went back home to pack a set of clothes to wear at Sess's. Sess called him and said he told Inuyasha that he had been at the library, a place Inu rarely went.

Koga arrived at Sesshomaru's house at 6pm that night.

"What, why are you here again?" Inu scowled when he opened the door.

"Inuyasha that is no way to speak to our guest!" Mrs. Tashio scolded. "Now come in Koga, oh yes and here is a present for your mother. It's from Mr. Tashio and me."

"Mom, why are you buying them stuff? You won't even get me a car!" Inu groaned.

"Didn't you know? Your cousin Ayame and Koga have just been engaged! We are going to join the Wolf and Western Empires!" She exclaimed joyfully. Koga's mouth went into an 'O' of surprise and he saw Sesshomaru drop the bottle of wine he had been carrying.

"Master how careless of me not to be watching!" Jaken said as he rushed to clean the mess. Koga cleared his throat to get Mrs. Tashio's attention.

"Um, where did you here of this engagement?"

"From your mother of course. She told me the reason she and your father have been out of town is because they were making arrangements with Ayame's grandfather. Isn't this wonderful? Not many young men get married at your age, and to such a lovely girl!" Inu's mother cooed happily. Sess's eyes were covered by his bangs, so Koga couldn't read them. "Inuyasha, why don't you invite Sango, Miroku and Kagome over to have a celebratory feast with us?" Inuyasha scowled but did as his mother told him. When everyone was clear of the room Koga walked over to Sess and grabbed his wrist.

"Can we go speak in your room?" He asked pleadingly.

"If that is what you wish." Sesshomaru answered quietly. How stupid of him to think that Koga wanted only him? Maybe Koga wanted a man and a woman, but how was he supposed to react to that? I would take time, and a lot of emotion that he just did not protest, plus to share Koga with his own cousin, he was afraid not! Koga led him to his own bed and sat beside him.

"About what you heard, I guess this just happened recently." Koga stated.

"I can't do it Koga." Sess whispered.

"Do what Sesshomaru?"

"I can't share you with another, that would destroy me. I'm used to having nothing so it won't be that bad." Koga bit his lip angrily.

"Is that your answer for everything, to run away? That's not fair Sesshomaru, you don't even try to hear my side!" Koga said, raising his voice slightly.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to me. Like for instance did you know that I had no idea about this engagement? My parents did not tell me why they were leaving, so I had no idea that they were making a marriage proposal with Ayame's grandfather." Sess looked at Koga, with some hope in his eyes,

"You didn't?" Before Koga could answer Mrs. Tashio called for dinner. Inuyasha looked at them suspiciously, when they came down the stairs.

"Why were you two up there?" He asked. Sess shrugged and said nothing; he was very disappointed that he and Koga could not finish talking. Their Father, Inu Tashio was actually going to join them for dinner. Sess had always wondered why he had chosen to name Inuyasha after himself, but not Sess. Of course his father had no way of knowing that he would have a second son, but still it bothered him.

"Congradulations Koga, it seems as if you will be joining the family shortly. Making you my nephew in law. I also see that you and Sesshomaru are beginning to be friends. That is also good, partners should be friends as well as colleagues." He smiled. Sess nodded absently, not knowing what else to do he began to eat his food. Inu Tashio looked at his eldest son before saying. "So Sesshomaru, how have you been liking your new car? Its quite a beauty, right son?"

"It is a wonderful car father."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Not nearly as much as he likes the present that Koga got him!" Inuyasha sneered.

"What might that be?" Koga opened his mouth to speak but Inuyasha interrupted him as well.

"He got Sess one of those sponsor kids from TV. You know that thing that Sess asked you for?"

"Hmmm, I had hoped you might bring some sense into my foolish son, but I see you are still too young. Well that is fine, you should be maturing more now that you are getting married. Ah to my lovely niece Ayame. You know she has had a crush on you since she was a little girl." He smiled, and then started talking to Mrs. Tashio and the conversation was soon forgotten.

After the meal Jaken came up to Sesshomaru, wringing his hands.

"Yes Jaken, what is it?"

"Master Sesshomaru I wish to speak with you in private."

"Jaken," Sess sighed, "We are in private.

"Yes, sire what I wish to speak with you about is your sleeping arrangements. Will that Koga be bedding in your room once more?"

"Yes Jaken" Jaken's withered little face deepened with a scowl,

"That is most unsettling news sire, if you wish I can always give him my quarters!" He squeaked angrily.

"He is perfectly fine in my room."

"Not if he puts his filthy hands all over you again my lord! Please then assure me you will not let anymore of that happen in _your father's house!_" A look of panic swept over Sesshomaru's face, he had been very disrespectful. Had he no morals, to be fornicating in his own father's home.

"You have my word Jaken." He said stiffly before walking out of their common room. Koga was sitting in the living room, he had a disgruntled look on his face. Inuyasha was making out with Kagome, while Miroku was rubbing a red cheek.

"Hey Sesshomaru, want to hang out somewhere else?" He asked as soon as he saw Sess. Inuyasha stopped his session with Kagome,

"Hell fucking no, I thought you two were fighting or something so why do you want to hang out with _my _brother?"

"We settled our differences Inuyasha." Inuyasha hmpfed and turned his gaze towards Koga.

"Do you really think that I am going to leave you alone with my brother? I don't care if you are marrying my cousin Ayame; I still think you are a dirty pervert with no good intentions. Who knows you might even be bi and try to swing my brother in the wrong direction, so where ever you two go, I go." Sess shrugged and looked at Koga who only looked back at him with sorrow filled eyes. Sess arched his eyebrows but still said nothing.

"So then, what are we going to do, because I don't think staying in your living room is the best idea." Miroku grimaced at the face Sango gave him.

"Great what happened now? Don't tell me Sango just broke up with you again Miroku!" Kagome groaned.

"Yes and this will be the last time, Miroku I swear you are so inconsiderate and perverted I don't know why I decided to date you in the first place. So where are we going Inuyasha?" Sango glared. Inuyasha gulped and Sess had to smile inwardly, so there was something that was scarier than Inu! They decided to go to the local arcade, apparently Inu and Miroku were going to lose to the girls on a round of DDR. Sess and Koga stood off to the side while Kagome and Inu put their quarters on the machine.

"So we going to talk a little more?" Sess whispered. Koga looked relived at the word 'talk'.

"Yeah, I almost thought that I lost you there." He smiled.

"Not in here though, let's go to your car. Inu won't know that we're gone. He loves that game too much." Koga nodded and they both headed to his car. Once seated Sess turned to Koga,

"Just so that we're clear, you had no idea about my cousin."

"Ayame, no. I think I might have met her once when she was younger let's see, she's 17 now so she was 5 when I was 7. I did say a lot of stupid things at that age, so I'm sorry if –" Sess cut him off with a kiss.

"No one said this would be easy. Why would I blame you for something you said when you were 7? Can we deal with this later?" Sess sighed and rested his head on Koga's chest. "It's been a rough and tumble weekend for us both, I'd just like to be with you, but it seems like that isn't allowed." Koga ran his finger's through Sess's hair.

"Only if we don't want it to be. I think we should be able to do what we want. But if you want to wait until later to talk about the… situation, then that is fine with me." Sess nodded against his chest, letting his fingers trace lazy circles on Koga's bicep.

"Koga what if our relationship doesn't work out? Do you think we could still be friends?"

"Of course, but let's hope it never comes to that, Sess tomorrow you should stay over at my dorm with me. Then it can just be me and you." Koga pulled him up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

He let their mouths meet fleetingly, at first. The gravity seemed to just intensify as there lips crashed together in the form of needy love-starved kisses. Sesshomaru panted as Koga ran his tongue into every crevice on his neck. He eagerly sucked on Koga's lips and panted,

"More Koga, please!" Koga growled before taking his own then Sess's shirt off. He ran a hand up his flat abs then mirrored the trail with his tongue. Sess felt his hips thrust into Koga; it was amazing they had only had sex once and he was already a sex fiend.

"The back seat Sess, let's move there." Sess said nothing as he crawled back there, it was roomier and the windows were tinted. Koga grabbed their shirts and balled them up, making a makeshift pillow for Sess. "Um, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why not?" Sess smirked. Koga nodded and nibbled on Sess's neck, making his leg shake.

"Oh, someone likes that!" Koga grinned undoing his belt and pants, "Wait, Sess if we do it here then it will have to be a quickie. I don't want to do that to you."

"But I want you." Sess pleaded, Koga nodded before pulling his pants back up and pulling Sess's down. Sess gave him a confused look then one of shock when he saw Koga lower his head. "Koga no, let's both!"

"I won't do it like this Sess; I told you that I care about you."

"But I want you and I too, well you know what I mean."

"Later, I just want to please you,"

"You already have, ah!" Sess closed his eyes as Koga's mouth encased him. He pushed at Koga's head to try and pry him off, but to no avail. "Koga, stop! This is not fair!"

"Sesshomaru, shut that damn cute mouth of yours and let me do this for you ok? I want you to let the stress melt away and enjoy. Or am I not pleasing you?"

"You are,"

"Then let me finish!" Koga smirked before consuming his member once more. Sess arched into Koga's mouth letting the feeling wash over him in teasing waves. His thoughts wandered to the first time he met young Koga.

Even though he and Koga were the same age Koga attached to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had wanted the young Ookami to be his friend, but back then he had thought it was not possible. And now, now he had the Ookami's head in his lap, he found him self deeply embarrassed and hid his face. Koga didn't notice as he was to busy licking along the underside of Sesshomaru's shaft. A loud long drawn groan came from Sesshomaru's mouth, Koga pumped one half of his length while sucking on the tip. He licked two of his fingers before inserting them in Sess's ass, curling them so they made a 'C' then rubbing back and forth.

"No Koga, not that! That just makes me want you. Come on they will notice that ah, we -unh- are gone!" Koga stopped fingering him and continued his torture on his penis. Sess cried out as he felt his orgasm coming. "Koga, oh Koga –unnnhh!- " Sess howled as he spilt his seed. Koga eagerly devoured it. Sess made a face at that and Koga laughed.

"You think its gross?"

"I don't know it just seems unsanitary…"

"Says the boy who just got a blowjob on my backseat!" Koga laughed before leaning in and kissing Sess.

They cleaned up real quick and got out of the car. Leaning against Inuyasha's car that was right next to Koga's was, Kagome…

-End-

Ok so how did you like that chapter? I know it took a long time to put out but was it at least a bit satisfying?

Rashger: I would like some **reviews **I'm hungry!


	11. Is This Weekend Ever Going to End?

I am so glad that you all liked my last chapter, so yes I am trying to update faster…

So you all know that I currently have Miroku, Sango and Sess _action _figures, I wanted to get Koga too, but would you believe he is made all crappy. I mean his sheath is painted on the sword, and he is in **jumping **position. HOW LAME!

ALSO: There will be a Lemon!!!

Flitwick: On that note we do not own Inuyasha, because our action figures would all rock ur socks!

**Chap 10 Is This Weekend Ever Going to End?**

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Koga asked, shutting his door behind him.

"I, um… I was getting, this thing… Well you see, hmmm. Just what is going on between you and Sesshomaru, does Inuyasha know?" Kagome demanded. Sess turned towards Koga with a shocked look on his face then turned and ran. Koga tried to run after him, but Kagome held his arm. "No, you need to answer me and you need to answer me now!"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about Kagome." Koga cleared his throat.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me, if you don't explain this to me, then I will just have to go inside and tell Inuyasha _exactly _what I saw!" She crossed her arms and stared Koga down. Koga looked around quickly, making sure that no one was in hearing distance.

"We are a couple ok? So what you saw was normal things that adult couples do!" He hissed.

"So Inuyasha doesn't know. I can't believe that you forced Sess into a relationship with you. This has to end Koga, it's not healthy!" Kagome grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "If you want a quick fling with someone before you get married do it with anyone **but **Sess. He's has a rough past, you could really hurt him." Her fingers were starting to dig painfully into Koga's shoulders.

He backed away from her and glared.

"This isn't some fling, I like Sess and he likes me. If you want to ruin that and tell Inuyasha fine, but Sesshomaru will be the one who gets the most hurt."

"You really like him?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Fine, I won't tell Inuyasha. But when the time comes when you both tell him, then you better not let him know that I knew ok?"

"Are you sure that's the only thing you want out of this?" Koga asked warily.

"What, did you think I was going to blackmail you or something? I wouldn't do that, I care for Inuyasha, therefore I care about his brother!" Kagome paused.

"I was going to ask Sess if he would do something for me, but now I think you guys would think 'blackmail' so I was just going to drop it…" She sighed.

"What were you going to ask?"

"If he would take Sango to the Winter Formal. Now that she and Miro have broken up she has no one to go with."

"I'll ask him ok, damn if only I knew where he went. Who knows how fast he can get around!"

"Well he likes the library, the museum, the zoo and sometimes he volunteers at the local boys and girls club, you could look at those places?" Kagome shrugged before heading back to the arcade. Koga cursed, it wasn't that many places to look, but they all happened to be across town from each other and no two were in the same vicinity.

He went to the library first, since the arcade wasn't that far from it. After searching stack after stack, and floor after floor he still found nothing. It was closest to the boys and girls club so he went there next.

All the staff and members said it had been a couple weeks since they last saw Sesshomaru. Koga groaned, next stop was the museum.

First he was in awe that this place was so beautiful, no wonder Sess liked going here. He vowed to come with him sometime. He searched each exhibit, but Sess was not there.

Unfortunately their city had the largest zoo, so instead of walking around the entire thing, Koga just asked the ticket issuers if they had seen a young man with long silver hair, the answer was no. Exhausted from running all over town, Koga headed to the dorm, it was Sunday after all and he had class the next day.

To his surprise and delight the object of his affection lay clad in a towel only on his bed. His chest rose up and down slowly as he lay sleeping. Koga smirked and climbed in the bed, he began to kiss and lick each of Sesshomaru's nipples.

"Mmm, Koga…" The sleeping angel murmured as his hands ran through Koga's hair. Shocked at the actual contact, Sess jerked awake.

"I'm glad you mutter my name when you sleep!" Koga smirked. Sess looked around, noticing the absence of the sun.

"What time is it? What took you so long?"

"What do you mean what took me so long? I've been running around the city trying to find you! I went to the boys and girls club, the zoo, the museum and the library!"

"Why would I go to places that Kagome and Inuyasha know of? So does my brother know? Will he never speak to me again?" Sess asked in anguish.

"It's ok, Kagome said she wouldn't tell him. Believe it or not she cares about you… Do you want to stay over?" Koga asked softly, nibbling at his earlobe. Sess grinned, he remembered what happened just earlier when they were both alone in Koga's room.

"Is the door locked this time my prince?" Sess asked cupping Koga's face.

"Koga threw a quick look over his shoulder,

"The door is locked, but not the deadbolt. Should I lock it?"

"No, we only need one part locked." Sess growled as he nipped at Koga's mouth. He was going to get him back for that torture he went through in the backseat. He let go of Koga's mouth and scooted back. His hand went to the knot in the towel and he let the material drop.

"Kami, what have I created!" Koga whistled as he lunged forward. He was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand.

"What do you mean?" Sess whispered seductively in his ear.

"I mean I can't believe you were a virgin not two days ago! I have never been so aroused and all by the way you're teasing me! Sess let me make love to you!" Sess nodded, all this teasing was getting exhausting, he wanted more as well. He was surprised at his own actions. Never would he have dreamed he was capable of arousing somebody!

Koga grabbed a bottle of lube from his drawer, Sess eyed it suspiciously. "What Fluffy, its just lube."

"I know what it is Koga, I am just wondering why you have it in here. Was it all a big plan to get me in bed?"

"No…" Koga coughed and shielded his face from Sess's view.

"Then what?"

"To jerk off ok? You know it doesn't feel good with lotion. There you happy, now I'm embarrassed!" Sess looked at him incredulously, before bursting out in laughter.

"For once mighty prince! Now where were we?" Sess smiled as he lay on his back, Koga bit back a moan as he coated himself, then inserted two slippery digits in Sess's ass. "S-stop teasing!"

"I have to get you ready, you fluffy dolt!" Koga chuckled before guiding himself in. "Kami Sess, you're so tight!" He groaned ans he began to move back and forth. Sess nodded in agreement as he grasped Koga's ass, pulling him and pushing him forward. "You want me to go faster?" Koga grinned, with his eyes shut tight Sess nodded.

"Alright here I go!" Koga pulled all the way back and slammed forward, causing Sess to maon out loud, the bed was starting to rock back and forth by their actions. Soon the headboard was slamming against the wall.

"Not… so… much!" Sess hissed through clenched teeth.

"Are you enjoying it?" Koga grinned, not stopping his pace. Sess nodded fervently, if he unclenched his teeth he was going to scream! "Then I'm not going to stop!" Koga reached down and grabbed Sesshomaru's penis, firmly he started to stroke it, Sess ripped the pillow from beneath his head and screamed into it. Koga stopped thrusting and pulled out, he stroked his and Sess's penises in the same fashion, they both cried out at the same time as they exploded, all over Sess's chest.

Sess peeked from under the pillow and growled.

"I should kill you Koga!"

"Then who would fuck you like that?" Koga smirked, Sess blushed bright red at the word 'fuck'.

"I knew it wasn't making love when you did it like that…" He muttered quietly. Koga heard it and burst out in laughter.

"You are so fucking cute, I might just have tot keep you locked up in my room forever!" He chuckled, laying his head in the crook of Sess shoulder and neck.

"Only if I'm the only one you keep Koga-kun"

"Of course, now kiss me!" Sess complied and after some heavy lip-locking, he got up and stretched. "I'm going to get a wet towel so we can wipe up. Don't get dressed I like you like this!" He said, pulling on some pants and opening his door. Kev and Beek tumbled in.

"Dude you guys are so lucky that most of the guys are in basketball and away till Wednesday, cuz the whole hall would have been at your door, not just us!" Kev grinned, while on his back.

"Shit I was so pissed, you bed was hitting the wall my Xbox is on, and all my games kept glitching!" Beek said getting up. "Whoa, I was right, look Kev Sess does have a six-pack!" Beek pointed,

"So he does!" Kev whistled.

"Hey no peeping at my boyfriend!" Koga said as he toed the two guys out of the room.

"Well wait, ok? We were going to ask you two if you wanted to double with us? The cafes food sucks and we thought you too might want to get out of the dorm?" Beek asked.

"You thought we'd want to get out of here, when you heard us making love?" Sess asked confused.

"Well uh, we just wanted to hang out ok? And Beek wanted to listen in cuz of the Xbox incident, so what do you say?" Sess looked at Koga, who shrugged,

"I guess, why not. Let me and him get cleaned up and dressed ok? You are lucky we are suck nice guys!" Sess grinned. Beek and Kev looked shocked.

"What the fuck man, he's turning into you!" Kev said, Beek only nodded in agreement.

"Damn right!" Koga grinned proudly.

-End-

So how was that? I hope it was worth the wait. I get terrible writers block… But anyways I am hoping to get Ayame and rin into this story soon… Oh I hate when fanfics start coming to an end!

Rashger: Please **Review **but I know I don't have to remind you dear readers, you always do!


	12. The Little Romance That Comes Our Way

Sorry this has taken so long, but I will make it longer than the last one so it is worth your while!!! I have been whipping my plot bitch, but he still won't give!

Flitwick: We do not in any way, own Inuyasha

**Chapter 11, The Little Romance that Comes Our Way**

"So where were you thinking of heading?" Koga asked Kev and Beek who were in the backseat. They had given Koga and Sesshomaru enough time to clean up and get ready. The hour wasn't very late, it was only 8pm and their classes the next day started at 10am.

"Ummm there is this cozy little Chinese restaurant by the marina, if you guys like Chinese?" Kev mentioned. Sess nodded his head vigorously, Chinese was one of his favorites, but since Inuyasha liked pizza, he rarely got to eat it.

"So my baby likes noodles eh?" Koga smirked as he looked back at Sess, who blushed and coughed. He did like being teased by Koga, just not in front of other people.

"Ok, Chinese it is, give me the address." Koga chuckled.

"5th and Broadway, it'll be on the left." Beek looked up from his PSP to mutter the directions. Kevin smiled at his boyfriend and nodded,

"Let's get this into gear amigos!" Sess fiddled with his hands in his lap, he wondered if they would run into anyone they knew. At least it was Chinese and Inuyasha would be no where near the place. But what about Miroku and Sango, or even Kagome? He had no idea if any of them liked Chinese and were apt to go there. Koga noticed him wring his hands in 'despair'.

"What's wrong babe?" Koga whispered in Sess's ear, making a tingling sensation run up his spine.

"Kagome, Miroku and Sango…" He mumbled.

"Are you afraid they are going to see us together?" Sess nodded mutely, hating what a wuss and ass he was turning out to be. "It wouldn't matter if Kagome saw us remember. And I doubt that Miroku will go somewhere without Inuyasha. So I think that you are safe." Koga grinned, but all Sess could wonder was, what would he do if anyone else found out about him and Koga?

They arrived at the Chinese place shortly after. A couple of waiters greeted Beek and Kev, they were obviously well known around here. The matre-d gave them a cozy booth, and then winked at Kev. Beek scowled and shoot a death look at Kevin.

"What honey, its not my fault that he has such a BIG crush on me, don't get mad!" Kev laughed, not looking sorry at all.

"I'm gonna end up beating someone over the head with my psp…" Beek muttered, clutching said object.

"Sessy what do you want to eat?" Koga said peering at his boyfriend. Sess on the other hand was trying very hard not to drool over his self. It had been so very long since he had Chinese food and it all looked so good.

"I don't know I want some chow mein, but I also want general's chicken, or teriyaki. No maybe I want the snow peas. Ooh definitely pot stickers. But what about wonton soup? I don't know I want it all!" Sess said helplessly. The three guys started laughing.

"You really do like Chinese don't you babe! Its ok I'll get half of what you said and then we can share ok?"

"But what about you, aren't there things that you want to get?"

"I want what you want Fluffy!" Koga said planting a big kiss on Sess's cheek.

"Fluffy?" Beek asked raising an eyebrow.

"A stupid nickname…"

"You mean like Beek?" Kevin laughed.

"Hey keep it up Kev; you are getting N-O-N-E tonight!"

"Ah the horror, you are such a frickin sex deprived adolescent that you know you can't go one night without sex!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure its on, if you lose then we get to have sex three times a day for a week!"

"And if you lose no, um, bugging me when I'm playing my x-box!" Beek threw back.

"He won't even ask for no sex for a week, I think you want to loose Beek!" Koga laughed. Sess laughed softly, but not too much, he felt Beek's pain. The waiter came and they all ordered the food. Sess was quite content sitting next to Koga sharing pot stickers and wonton soup, and at that moment he could not be happier.

"Mmm these weird pork things are really good! Especially with this sauce, maybe I should have you order for me all the time babe!" Koga gave Sess a saucy kiss on the lips. "Oh yeah, I forgot, Kagome wanted me to ask you a favor. She said its not blackmail but I still don't think that you'll like it."

"What did she want?" Sess asked as he felt a sick feeling well inside of him.

"She wants you to take Sango to some Spring Dance, since Miro and her broke up." Sess shrugged thinking about it. Should he really take Sango to a dance when he used to like her. He had once dreamed of making love to her, it had been weird and felt awkward. Also instead of him being the dominant aggressor he was the one basically getting fucked.

"I don't think that I should." Sess blushed.

"Why not?" Nosy Kev asked.

"I uh… well I used to like Sango, I had a big crush on her. It was before she and Miro even started dating, but I just don't think that it is a good idea."

"Why, do you still like her?" Koga asked sharply.

"N-no, of course not. I like you Koga…"

"Damn right you better Sess!" Koga growled attacking Sess's mouth. Sess moaned as their tongues rubbed together. He loved kissing, well at least he loved kissing Koga. Kev and Beek were laughing loudly as their two friends were wrestling a bit, while twisting tongues. Koga snuck his hand up Sess's shirt and pinched a nipple, Sess gasped into Koga's mouth.

"N- not here you pervert!" Sess gasped as he twisted away from Koga.

"Hey let me let you two in on a little secret. You wanna know why that waiter has a crush on me and Beek is so mad about it?" Kev smirked.

"Don't you dare say anything! I'm going to the restroom!" Beek muttered as he got up from the table.

"That's what he says when he knows I'm going to tell anyway. He just doesn't want to hear me tell the story!"

"Well tell us already!" Koga grinned.

"Ok so Beek and I were fooling around late one night here. The waiter hadn't bothered us in a bit and I was getting horny. Well I snaked my hand down Beek's pants and tried to fondle him. He shrieked a little but then started to follow suit. Now get this, my freaky little boyfriend wanted to give me a blow job _in the restaurant! _I wasn't about to say no, so there he is one his knees pleasuring me, when **the waiter walks right up to us!** I was at my breaking point so instead of saying anything I let out a moan and burst. Beek turned around finally and ran to the bathroom. I was left to sheepishly take the check after pulling up my pants. But ever since then that waiter has had a thing for me!" Kevin laughed.

"Whoa that is like something you should spice up and send to a porn magazine! Sess we should try doing something in a public place!" Koga whistled excitedly. Sess rounded on him immediately.

"What are you talking about; we already messed around in your car, in a parking lot! And then Kagome caught us! So I think we will just stick to your room!" Kevin was laughing so hard at this point that tears were streaming down his face. He calmed by the time Beek came back. Beek glowered for a while but as soon as the main course came everyone forgot what they were bumming about and had a good meal.

Koga and Sess locked the dorm room after they both got in.

"So are you sleepy my fluffy mcflufferstuff?" Koga said, patting the bed.

"Yes I am and I don't like that new nickname, it's a bit much." Sess frowned.

"Aw but that's what you thought of Fluffy, and now you like it!" Koga cooed, kissing Sess on his neck.

"I didn't say I liked Fluffy…" Sess bit down a moan as Koga nibbled on his ear. "Not now, we need to go to sleep… classes tomorrow."

"Who said I'm not gonna go to sleep?" Koga said as he lay Sess down. He nipped gently on his earlobe while prying Sess's shirt off. Then he tugged off his pants. Once Sess was only in his boxers Koga began to remove his own clothes.

"Koga we already had sex today!" Sess protested. Koga gave him a funny look before pulling the blanket over them both.

"I just want to feel my Fluffy's skin against mine!" He cuddled against him. Sess smirked as an evil thought came into his head. He deftly pulled his own boxers off.

"Sess?" Koga asked, Sess could hear the strained arousal in his voice.

"Yes?" Sess asked innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep with my skin against yours." With that said he turned around, making sure his ass was nestled against Koga's cock.

"F#K!" Koga muttered quietly as he wrapped his arms around Sess and tried to go to sleep, five minutes passed. "Sess can we?" Koga whispered.

"No," Sess said sleepily.

"Fine but the next time we do, oh you better watch out Sesshomaru!" Koga cursed again before going to sleep, finally. Sess didn't fall asleep as fast as Koga, he was too deep in thought, how much did he like Koga? Was it getting to the point of love? Was he capable of loving anyone other than family?

-end-

Ok, I am stuck… any suggestions? And SOOO sorry this took so long, I know you don't have to forgive me but please do?


	13. Spring Formal

Hey you all, I am so sorry that it has taken so long to post, but I got three days off in a row so here is a new chapter and again, GOMEN!

Flitwick: We do not own Inuyasha…

**Chapter 12 Spring Formal**

Sess paced back and forth, it was the day of the spring formal. He was garbed in a pure white tuxedo.

"Oh ho, my Sessy looks oh so delicious in his tux!" Koga grinned, licking his lips.

"Don't get my suit dirty!" Sess said harshly, but then said, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to go. I wish you could come with me."

"Then who would be Sango's date, Mcfluffer stuff?"

"Don't call me –" Sess was silenced with Koga's mouth covering his own. He groaned as he clutched Koga's t-shirt. "Bastard…" He mumbled as they broke apart.

"Go on Fluffy. Don't be late! Awww my parents are calling, I'll miss you babe." Sess grinned foolishly as he descended the dorm room stairs. Koga was the greatest guy in the world, and after the spring formal they were going to make love all night long! He went to the flower shop to pick up Sango's corsage. It was a deep purple in the middle with crimson carnations surrounding it. He knew Sango would love it. Since she and Miroku had planned to go together they were still matched in their outfits. She was wearing a long purple dress with a crimson shawl.

He picked up Sango at her house and she squealed in delight.

"Oh wow, my date has the hottest car! Sess thank you so much for taking me!" Sango threw her arms around him and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth. Sess frowned, months ago he would have jumped for joy at the prospect of going out with Sango. Now he just wantesd to have Koga on his arm, life just wasn't fair.

"So Sess where are you taking me for dinner? Tell me it's the Coco Del Fleur?" She asked excitedly.

"It's the Coco Del Fleur. I even got us a booth seat!" He had gotten a booth because they wouldn't have to sit close and nobody could really stare at them. Again it wasn't fair, he and Koga couldn't go to a restaurant together.

As soon as they got to the dance Kagome and a few other girls surrounded Kagome and led her away. Inuyasha came up to Sess smirking.

"You know this won't work, don't you?"

"What won't work Yash?"

"Don't call me Yash! I mean trying to hook up with Sango! I know you're a virgin and want some luvin, but Sango's probably going to get back with Miro tonight." Sess blushed when Inu said virgin. He remembered his first time with Koga. "You don't have to be embarrsed. I just wanted to let you know. Come on Sess smile, there are a bunch of girls that would be willing to bypass the fact that you're a virgin, just go talk to some people." Inu grinned, Miroku scowled as he walked over to them. "What not having fun with Jessica Harper?" Inu laughed.

"Ugh, she's so obnoxious! Who cares if her boobs are gigantic, I want to leave already!" Sango walked over, glared at Miroku and grabbed Sess's arm.

"Come on we have to dance and show everyone that we are the best couple! We actually have competition now!" Sango pointed as they walked to the middle of the floor. Sess followed her finger and gsped in surprise as he saw Koga.

He had on a black suit with a matching brown tie. His hair was tied back and his blue eyes were just drowning Sess, that was until he saw a red-headed girl on Koga's arm. She was beautiful, she had long red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dazzling white dress, Sess memory finally kicked into gear.

"Ayame..?" Sess's mouth went dry. Ayame was here, Koga's fiancé! His own cousin, what was he going to do? He let Sango lead him to the dance floor and numbly took her hand.

"Sess your hands are all cold and clammy, don't worry I won't bite! And who knows if your lucky youmight just get a kiss!" She winked. Sess tried to nod and smile but instead all he managed was a shakey head bob, he felt queasy and was sure his face was green.

"Oh my goodness, Sess are you alright?" Sango asked concerned.

"Yeah, just need to go to the restroom, I'll be right back." Sess rushed off, and when he entered the bathroom he washed his face with cool water. It didn't help, he know this issue was bound to come up sometime. But why so soon, they had barely been together at all. Sess composed himself and walked back out to the dance floor.

Sango took his hand and they fell into a slow dance, Sango sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You smell nice Sess, thank you for taking me to the dance."

"Of course Sango. I couldn't let a beautiful girl like yourself go alone." Sango bit herlip and looked at Sess with bright eyes.

"I knew this might happen, Sess you're a great guy, but I could never see you like that. You're not too sad are you? I told Kagome how I was worried that this might happen. She told me not to worry, but…" Sango looked at him anxiously.

"You can rest assured that this will go no further than tonight. I know that you and I are not meant to be a couple, okay?" Sango nodded and happily continued dancing. Sess was trying his hardest not to look at Koga, but he couldn't help but look at him once. Ayame had her head against Koga's shoulder, she had her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face. Koga had a dark look in his eyes and Sess didn't know how to readit.

The dance went agonizingly slowly and Sess was glad when it was time for dinner. He got a call from his step mother before they enterd the restaurant.

"Hi mom, I'm about to have dinner with Sango." He frowned, "Ok, no its fine mom, I love you too, bye." Sess turned to Sango. "Inuyasha and Kagome are going to share the booth with us."

"That's great, yeah Kagome's coming." Sango smiled. While they were ordering their drinks Sango squealed and pointed,

"Look it's your pretty cousin and Koga! Oh, they're coming over!"

"Hello cousin, did your mother call and tell you we were coming?" Ayame smirked.

"You? Oh I thought she was talking about Inuyasha."

"Nope me, oh who is this pretty girl Sess? You're dating now? Amazing, my names Ayame, what's yours?" Ayame chattered.

"Sango, please sit down. Wow your dress is pretty!" The two girls fell into a conversation. They were sitting on the inner part of the booth, while Sess and Koga sat on the outer edge. Koga was trying to get Sess's attention but tapping his foot and nudging his leg, but Sess didn't dare look up. He knew Koga said he would find a solution to the situation, but with both of them there it was just too much! The waiter came again to take Koga and Ayame's drink orders. Koga cleared his throat,

"Sesshomaru, how did you like the dance?"

"It was fine." Sess said shortly, not looking up.

"Oh, he got sick at the dance, Sessy you feeling better?"

"He's probably just speechless now that he's out with you Sango! We were always afraid he was gay!" Ayame laughed. "So how long have you two been going out?"

Before Sess could open his mouth to object an angry Miroku stormed into view.

"They have not been going out! And if they've started it ends now!" Miroku glared at Sess and gave Sango a bouquet of multicolored roses.

"Miroku I was just about to say I wasn't dating Sango!" Sess defended.

"What about your big boobed date?" Sango asked.

She means less than nothing, Sango I may be a terrible lech, but really my heart is only yours!"

"Oh Miroku! Sorry guys I got to go!" Sango cried happily as she got up. "Oh Ayame get my number from Sess or Yash."

Sess cleared his throat uncomfortably, now it was only he, Koga and Ayame.

"Well I guess I should leave too." He finlly said.

"No! Stay, you must be hungry." He could sense concern in Koga's voice. Sess just nodded, hopefully with him here Ayame wouldn't try anything with Koga.

"Oh Sess, Koga is a marvelous dancer!" Ayame sighed taking Koga's hand in her own.

"Erm, not that good really, just ok."

"Don't be modest. You're great and so handsome. Only fitting for my betrothed." Sess felt his face turn green, and he broke into a sweat. Maybe he was getting sick? But it also felt like his heart was being clawed from his chest.

"I-I'm still not feeling well, I think I'll just leave, you two enjoy your meal." Sess said getting up, his bangs were plastered to his forehead.

"Sesshomaru you don't look so good, Ayame take the limo home. I think I will escort Sesshomaru home." Ayame nodded and gushed,

"Oh you're so noble Koga! I just love you more and more!" They watched Ayame leave and Koga sat back down, he motioned for Sess to sit down.

"I thought you were taking me home?"

"Sit down first ok?" Sess nodded, "Look Sess I feel awful. You didn't even want to go to the dance, then I actually show up, but with Ayame. I don't want to marry her Sess. I want to be with you, you make me happy." As Koga went to pay the bill Sess waited by the door. Koga called another limo to pick them up. Once inside Koga cuddled up to Sess.

"Koga, not now."

"Aww, then when?"

"How about after Ayame's not your fiancé?"

"Harsh Sess, you know its not my fault!" Koga pleaded.

"I know." Sess smirked as he nipped Koga's lip. "Mmm you still have pepsi flavored lips!" Sess laughed and Koga growled, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Koga pulled Sess forward so that he was on his lap.

"I need you so bad Sess, mmm see?" He moaned as he placed Sess's hand in his lap.

"I need you too, I didn't mean to tease you so long, you know? I was going to try something in the morning after we went out to dinner with Kev and Beek. But Kagome called and,"

"Shh, I know, here unzip me." Sess felt that familar excited shiver go through him as he reached down and unzipped Koga's pants,

"You- you're not wearing anything underneath?"

"I was going to try and do this with you tonight, so I was prepared." Sess said nothing as he pulled out Koga's cock and broght his head down to put it in his mouth. He was surprised at how familarit felt and how easily it fit with him. Keeping a heavy suction he covered his teeth with his lips and bobbed down as far as he could.

"Ungh, Sess, Damn… Sess!" Koga moaned as he stroked Sess's hair. Sess tried to reply but only succeeded in clencthing his throat muscles. "Ahh! No more, I'm about to cum in your mouth!" Koga's back arched as he took Sess's mouth off of himself. "No more babe, I can't take it. What do you want me to do to you?" Koga asked as he laid Sess on his back, he also started to unbutton Sess's Tux.

"Umm, whatever you want?" Koga chuckled and spread his hands over Sess's bare chest. He stroked the already hardened nipples, then licked them. Sess moaned and tossed his head to the side. Koga placed a wet kiss on the middle of Sess's chest and blew, he made a lazy trail down to his navel.

"I love your body Sess, its almost like it was made for me." Koga grinned as he unbuttoned Sess's pants. He pulled them all the way off and kissed the head, licking off the precum. Sess blushed, there he was bare-chested, bare-assed, on Koga's limo seat.

"You're embarrassed still?" Koga sniggered,

"How can you tell?"

"You do this cute full body blush… Can we? Do you care that we're in my limo?" Sess shook his head, Koga kissed his way back to Sess's mouth. "Grab the condom in my pocket and put it on me, damn I'm so ready for you!" Sess swiftly took off the wrapper and placed it on Koga, who slowly guided his length in. "Mmm Sess you're so warm."

"Koga don't say thing s like that!"

"Why I'm enjoying you, aren't you enjoying me?"

"Hmm, well ya." Not liking that particular response Koga growled and flipped the tow of them over. Now Sess had one leg on the seat and the other on the floor, his ass stuck out in the air for Koga's viewing.

"Koga!" Sess complained,

"What? I told you I wanted you to enjoy it!" Koga slapped Sess's ass and thrust in, wringing a gasp from Sess. His grip on the seat became tighter as Koga started to move in motion with the car. Sess could hardly contain himself as Koga reached around and began to fervently stroke him. He pushed his hips back into every thrust, making sure Koga was buried to the hilt. Koga leaned over and kissed Sess on the neck, panting in his ear. "Yes… almost there, what about you?"

"Mmm, ungh mmm," was all Sess could say as he was getting really close. "Koga, Koga!" Sess started screaming as he came all over the seat. Koga sucked on the back of Sess's neck and gave one last shuddering push. He laughed as his hand ran through the liquid on the seat.

"Hmm, was I really that good? Next time we'll need to get a condom for you!"

"Do you have a towel? And where are we going?"

"I guess to my house, my parents are gone. You want to stay over?"

"Yeah, I'll just call my mom." Sess's step-mom was ok with everything so soon they were at Koga's mansion.

"Well Sess, you are a very dirty, sticky boy, let's shower together!" Koga grinned wickedly as he ran up the stairs.

-End-

Ok yay I finally got out the 12th chappie, all in one sitting too! So how was it?

Rashger: Yum, Yum **review**s taste so good!


End file.
